


Whims of Fate

by Buttercuup



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Soul Bond, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Ardyn Izunia Redemption, Ardyn is a little shit, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Manipulative Ardyn Izunia, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like Noctis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Touch-Starved, Young Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), now with art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercuup/pseuds/Buttercuup
Summary: The long night was finally over.After the defeat of the Accursed by the hand of the Chosen King, the light has returned to a broken Eos. The Starscourge got wiped out from the face of the earth, purging herds of daemons all across the land.His destiny now fulfilled, Noctis was prepared to die and fade into oblivion alongside his bloodline.“…and so it started again.”Someone decided against it.-[OR: In which Etro gives the Chosen King a chance to outsmart destiny by interfering with the Astrals’ plans. Hence, Noctis finds himself trapped in a time loop until he sets things right. He however receives unexpected aid in his journey.]-AU Time travel/Time Loop/Fix-it
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 42
Kudos: 130





	1. Impending Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagued with frequent nightmares he can’t remember, Noctis and his retinue go forth on their journey. The Prince gets the feeling he is missing something crucial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hitting the FFXV fandom with a new ardynoct fanfic! (also time travel because we need more of that)
> 
> I've finally found the strengh in me to make my own fanfiction, and I gotta say it is partly thanks to our lovely Ardynoct discord :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy whatever this is going to be! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making any profits from this work aside from providing free entertainement. 
> 
> (PS: Do bear in mind that english is not my first language and feel free to point out if I made any mistakes that would be appreciated ;) )

Fate exists in all time and all places.

To stand against its will is to venture in the unseen realm.

Beyond the reach of light no path can exists.

-

_On the day the sky burns with fire, the Chosen and the Fallen shall unite to bring forth the dawn of a better future in a world of light._

* * *

As the sun began rising over Insomnia, the streets remained peacefully quiet. Nothing was disturbing the tranquil beauty of the Crown City. A place perpetually imbued with majestic strength and royal dignity which could be witnessed in every corners of the Capital.

At the heart of the city stood the Crown’s jewel with facades of steel and glass reflecting the light brightly all across Insomnia. The Citadel was truly a sight to behold.

It was there that Prince Noctis upon opening his eyes was greeted by the first beam of the sun which was tentatively shining through thick charcoal-colored curtains. The Lucis crest was delicately embroidered in the dark velvet giving off a royal feeling to the fabric. In fact, everything in the room was made to mirror this aesthetic of grandeur: the walls were covered in grey silky wallpaper in which was disposed many black obsidian and the floor was covered in black shiny marble. This truly was a room fitting for a Prince of Lucis.

Drawn by the light, Noctis subconsciously reached out for it with his hand, as if he wanted to grasp the flitting moment.

At last, dawn was breaking across the Crown City with the promise of another fine day ahead. As the night surrendered, every color shifted from tinges of onyx to vibrant golden lights.

Noctis got up and edged closer to the window, he was feeling drowsy but he also wanted to catch a better sight of the pleasant scenery unfolding before him. He closed his eyes and let the moment sink in. The light had just pierced the sky and was barely grazing his skin spreading a warm feeling in his body. Even if it was actually too dim to do much, it was soothing him nonetheless like a tender caress. The display was for him a subtle way of welcoming a new day, a new beginning.

The sensation nearly put him back to sleep on the spot; if it was not for the fact that he felt that something was suddenly terribly **_wrong_**.

All of the sudden an icy feeling took hold of him biting and knifelike. He could only gasp horror-stricken. It was as if his magic was being brutally ripped away from him, leaving him cold and exposed to dark prying eyes.

His eyes widened when he looked ahead. He was faced with the devastating sight of the city burning down. The light was gone as quickly as it had appeared; brutally torn away from the skies.

With panic Noctis tried to understand how everything bluntly resolved to chaos; just seconds ago everything was peaceful then all hell suddenly broke loose.

“How is this possible…? Am I dreaming…?” He managed to get out weakly, his voice faltering him as his hand came in contact with the Citadel’s window. He sensed the heat encircling his skin painfully, like a dark promise. But Noctis could only feel cold; the type of coldness that leached into the warmth of his blood again and again, relentlessly draining all hopes out. He shuddered desperately trying to shake off the sensation crushing him.

As it turned out farther away from the Citadel he could see thick gray smoke billowing above the city and fading into the night. The once clear sky was clouded by a veil of darkness which was roaming almost as if it had a will of its own. Everywhere he dared to look at, all the Prince could witness was fire and desolation; the city was devastated.

What seemed to be a gigantic Niflheim machine was deployed and was razing down handful of residential buildings. It showed no mercy for the cries of despair which were soon muffled by a large swing of the weapon on the edifices.

A fierce fire was licking with hunger the now ravaged buildings, trying to devour the last remains of Insomnia. Citizens were running around screaming in hopes of finding shelter among the debris left over in the anarchy as the fight was still raging around them.

The sound of swords crashing, of crackles of magic in the air… It was all making him _sick_.

Noctis’ mind was reeling. Is Niflheim attacking us? How…the Wall should protect us? He was suddenly breathless thinking that if something had happened to the crystal…What about his father?

He stood motionless; his body was petrified with tremendous horror and anguish. The young Prince felt light headed not properly realizing what was happening before his very eyes, the hopelessness of the situation gradually dawning on him, suffocating him.

He tried to warp through the windows, to no avail; his magic was gone, abruptly abandoning him.

He stood frozen to the bone, the pit in his stomach growing as the light of the hellfire shone sinisterly on the glass.

Then, two golden eyes flashed dangerously in his mind mocking him and crooning him with false concern.

Everything was ablaze, everything was ending. Then eventually everything turned dark.

**_Rise above O Chosen for you hold power over your mind beyond events; realize this and you will claim your own destiny._ **

****_Gather strength to carry on the Light to a new dawn Lightbringer, I shall remain at your side always to bear the weight of your burden._****

**M.E. 756, May 15**

**Insomnia; Noctis' apartment**

_"I want to ride my chocobo all day,_

_Running across the land,_

_It’s easy to join the fu-"_

When Noctis slammed his hand with ease against the alarm-clock, the cheerful music was instantaneously interrupted. 

Why did he let Prompto change his alarm again? Riiiiight, he had lost a bet with Gladio just a few days ago. Even with the alarm off, the songs was still playing in his head. Damn it what a pain, he groaned.

Speaking of, they should break in any minute now. He had set his alarm clock at the last possible moment in the hope of getting more sleep. And now he was paying the price.

I hope Gladio is not the one coming to get me. His mind provided flashes of the numerous times where the shield had _literally_ dragged him out of bed for their morning trainings. His body ached just by recalling the events.

When he finally opened his eyes his vision was hazy and his hearing fuzzy. After a few attempts to pull himself in a sitting position he gave up letting out a grunt of annoyance and rolling lazily on his side. He lay motionless for a few minutes just listening to the noises of the buzzing city. The sun was dimly shining through the blinds and he pressed a pillow on his head to block the light out.

A splitting headache was making is head ache painfully. I think I had a nightmare last night, he thought dully, but quickly dismissed the thought away as irrelevant. He didn’t have the time to ponder this over. He needed to get up. But the bed was so comfortable and it was cooling down his throbbing head.

…Nevermind, I’m not getting up any time soon.

It was then that Prompto enthusiastically decided to enter the room.

Indeed, he was quite late. Six, he really hoped the others were not too impatient because he was frankly feeling like shit right now.

On the contrary, the blond clearly had a great night judging by the bright smile he was wearing, and again this was Prompto, a literal walking ray of sunshine, no rough night could lessen his smile.

“Rise and shine sleepy head! Today’s the big day!” He chimed in.

Noctis only replied with another groan trying to blend further with the blankets. He was almost merging with them really. He decided his friends could wait a little longer, his head was killing him. _Period._

Prompto laughed playing distractedly with the tip of his shoe with an empty cup noodle box. It was one of many more that were scattered around the messy room.

“Come on Noct! We gotta hurry! Remember, we need to have an audience with His Majesty, King Regis right before our departure to Altissia.”

He looked amused at the mountain of sheets that Noctis had become.

“Also if you don’t wake up now I’m pretty sure Iggy will show up and well… your room is in even worse shape than last time dude. This is certain death for you; he cleaned up like a week ago,” he added while chuckling not really sure himself if he was joking.

“... And he’s right outside with your car.”

Through the thick layers of the blankets the muffled voice of Noctis could barely be made out.

“Fiiine. Give me two minutes to get ready Prom. I’ll be right there.” He then let his head popped out of the blankets looking tiredly at his friend. The abrupt move made him wince and he held his head in pain. He must have been a sight with his hair sticking out in all directions and his clothes sticking with sweat. What a glorious prince he indeed made.

“…You do not look so great man”, the other looked concerned a frown deeply set on his face. “Is everything okay?”

Noctis merely nodded releasing his head abruptly. “Yeah, I'm good don’t worry, I’m just having a headache but I’ll be fine in a bit for sure.”

Prompto looked doubtfully at his friend but simply nodded and walked out to give him some privacy.

He however did not catch the grimace of pain the Prince made after the door was closed.

* * *

**Insomnia; The Citadel**

The Lucian King, a powerful man despite the weight of the years, was standing tall and proud on the throne with the kind of commanding assurance that could only force respect. The burden of his duty showing on the solemn lines of his face, always weighed with the responsibility of his people.

These were the eyes of a King, solid and grounded with purpose. Yet, there was fragility to him when he looked at his son who was standing further down the stairs alongside his friends as well as faithful bodyguards. So young for such a destiny he could hardly yet bear…

Noctis on the other hand was looking rather irked with the formalities and it was clear that he wanted to get on with it as fast as possible; the perspective of finally leaving the city was making his heart flutter in excitement. At last, it was a chance for him to prove himself worthy of the duty trust upon him by his people and by his father.

The party eventually strode off the Throne room under the apprehensive but resolute gaze of the King. Yet it was not long before Regis came staggering back after his son with a certain urgency from the top of the Citadel’s stairs.

“Your Highness!” He called out to a weary Noctis, who turned to face his father one more time.

As he was talking, King Regis kept stepping closer as if he wanted to hold back his son a little longer. Everything weirdly seemed like a farewell to the young Prince.

Further down the stairs, Cor was patiently waiting for them. He was to led them outside the city so they could retrieve the Regalia. His father had judged it more discret for the 'Prince's safety'. Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“Drautos, he’s in your hands,” he said with clear impatience lifting his hand nonchalantly to take his leave.

_** (ՇгคเՇ๏г)  ** _

An unknow disembodied and unmistakably feminine voice replied. It however seemed to remain mostly unheard by the prince.

“Did you heard that?” He asked Ignis who was the closest to him. The other replied puzzled “Hear what Your Highness?”

“Drop it,” said Noctis with a shrug, “I’m just tired.” Ignis hummed in acknowledgment looking mildly concerned.

“And another thing,” added his father taking another step closer to Noctis as if to physically hold him back.

“Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” Noctis snorted amused and climbed back the few stairs separating him from Regis.

“Your majesty as well,” he smiled while making a sarcastic reverence; to which Prompto reacted with a bow of his own, although a more genuine one.

“Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.”

“You have no cause for concern,” responded Regis with humor.

“Nor do you.”

With a more assertive tone Regis supplied. “Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back.”

There was an amused glimmer to Noctis’ eyes and his lips quirked upwards, as if the mere thought of giving up was ridicule.

“You think I would?” He challenged the King.

Regis smiled at his son’s smugness. “I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind,” he provided.

“Don’t know about you but I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” he finished quickly turning around once more to resume his departure.

“Take care on the long road,” Noctis stopped abruptly, frozen. The words were stirring something within him…But what was it?

“Wheresoever’s you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.”

_Walk tall my son._ Supplied his mind _._

**_... What ?_ **

_“Walk tall my s-“_ Regis broke off and stared at his son in worry. Noctis stood motionless; his eyes seemed unfocused like he had trouble staying cognizant.

His friends now at the base of the steps looked up in alarm.

“Noctis, are you unwell…?” Asked Regis concerned.

Without warning Noctis felt a sudden jolt course through his body and a light dizziness made him lose balance. Some flashes of light were dancing in his vision. Those words seemed to resonate with familiarity in him, and an incomprehensible feeling of grief suddenly washed over him.

_Don’t leave_ , the feeling screamed, and got more intense and louder to the point of causing him physical pain. Noctis winced holding his head between his hands **.**

**PLEASE! _SAVE THEM_!!**

His dad increased the grip he had on his right shoulder to ground him.

“Are you sure you’re quite well son?” He inquired concerned, immediately dropping the courtesy title.

Noctis rattled, nodded shakily to his father. ”Yeah d-don’t worry dad I’m just feeling a bit out of it.”

As soon as the feeling erupted, it was suddenly gone. Noctis blinked in incomprehension.

Well, that was certainly weird. Why was he feeling so weak since this morning? Something was definitely wrong; he frowned to himself in alarm. I better not let that stand in the way. He finally dismissed all thoughts, focusing on the worried face of his father instead. He could worry about himself later there was more pressing matters at stakes.

“I’m good dad. I know I can do this you can count on me,” he put his own hand on his father’s shoulder mirroring the solemn and affectionate gesture. Regis held his gaze for a few seconds, there was vulnerability and tenderness deeply set in his eyes.The father who was sending his son away not mentioning a word of the Prophecy. They were departing as son and father, not Prince and King. The greatness of a King came from the way he loved, some said it made them weak and irresponsible but the Lucian King always stood by what he believed, it was only a proof of his love for his son.

“Make your own choices Noctis, even when you feel there are none and you will succeed. I know you will.”

With reluctance Regis let Noctis go; his heart full of concern for the future yet to come and the young Prince.

Noctis strode off followed shortly by his companions. Never once looking back despite the twinge he deeply felt in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! It is more of a prologue for now, everything will gradually get explained.
> 
> I will try to update weekly, but it will also depend on my motivation to be fair.


	2. Dark Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their departure, the chocobros are now heading towards Altissia. Weary of their long day, they spend the night in Galdin Quay, however remaining unaware of the dark gaze trailing them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I wrote chapter 3 way faster than I anticipated (That was still a tough cookie though), so I thought why not post the next chapter now. I also figured that chapter 1 and 2 worked best together ;) 
> 
> So here have this gift <3 (This isn't foreshadowing at all, I swear 👀.)
> 
> Anyways buckle up, here we go! 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

**M.E. 756**

**May 16**

**Leide Region; near Hammerhead**

Under the cruel beating of the Leidean sun, Ignis was quietly driving the party to Galdin Quay. The sound of wheels rolling on the concrete and the wind rushing across the dry land, were the only noise troubling this peaceful atmosphere.

The glare of the huge golden sun never once ceased its assault on the wasteland. The heat was thick and hazy, making each breath unbearable; it was very much like swallowing sandpaper.

Noctis was eyeing the rolling scenery in a dream-like state. Diverse shades of camel were rushing before his eyes at a steady rate, lulling him to sleep.

The searing heat made him take his jacket off and he did not like the idea one bit; it was making him feel weirdly exposed. In stark contrast on his right, Gladio sat shirtless, completely displaying the huge black eagle without a care in the world. The black feathers were almost quivering in the wind, despite it being an unalterable tattoo.

As for Prompto, he was sitting on the front seat, fidgeting about as he twisted his camera in different angles. He seemed very pleased with the shots, if his grin was anything to go by.

While the group grew closer to their destination, Prompto drew Noctis’ attention on his camera.

“Noct over here!”The prince lazily lifted his head letting out a dispassionate grumble, not quite knowing what was happening. Prompto smile grew larger when he saw the picture: Noctis, grumpy and disoriented, was slouched in his seat. The shot was particularly striking; the sunlight was delicately embracing the Prince’s features, his disheveled hair flowing around his head like a halo. That was a cute one for sure.

“This one shall be called the _‘The Royal Doze'_ ,” he joked, under the un-amused glare of the other.

“Wow, you’re really out of it today Noctis, I mean more than usual you know,” chuckled the shield with a smirk, having witnessed the scene. He lightly punched the prince’s right shoulder with his fist.

Ignis amused, broke into an accomplice smile when Noctis merely hummed in annoyance at his friends.

“You are the ones overly excited,” he sighted, with a slight smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

* * *

The smell of the sea soon reached Noctis nostrils. The brightness of the sun reflecting on the ocean was blinding them when they marveled at the resort area.

They finally made it to Galdin Quay in one piece. And that was _a lot_.

The party instantly felt more relaxed as Ignis parked the Regalia. The scenery was breathtaking; it truly felt like a getaway of some sort, apart from their journey.

They were all relieved at the perspective of resting in a comfortable bed instead of the stiffness of their sleeping bags…Well all, except for Gladio.

 _Six_ , last night was an ordeal… A real bed is so much better, thought the prince under the knowing eye of Ignis.

As they made their way along the jetty, Prompto trailed them, enthusiastically capturing every details of the place with unmissable joy. Plenty of clichés were expected to be seen tonight.

The waves were steadily crashing on the shores, scattering the light - the blue hues of the water ever changing, yet always so familiar.

Gladio was eyeing them with mirth, no doubt eager to take a dip.

It was then that Noctis noticed a few fishing area in the crystal waters. He could see the fishes lazily smimming in cercles, just begging him to catch them. He smiled accepting the incoming challenge; the thought elicited a thrill in him.

I haven't fished in a long time, but I'm sure I'm still as skilled as before, he smugly thought. The Crown City was not exactly the appropriate place to fish, quite the opposite even. Not feeling any fishing rod between his fingers for so long had greatly frustrated him .

He just could not wait to feel the rush of catching a fish again. The peacefulness that washed over him, every time he waited patiently for a fish to bite.

He remembered it was his father who had taught him how to fish.

He was so young but the memory had always remained vivid in his mind despite the years.

It had been right before the Marilith attack, way back when the Lucis Kingdom was a safest place and Niflheim greed only an obscure threat. Him and his father used to sneak out just outside of Insomnia, to explore its surroundings.

One day, they had eventually come across a tiny clearing with a pond full of small bluegills shimmering in the light in a multitude of colors. At the center, one bigger fish had haughtily been swimming, scattering its bright yellow tinges on the clear waters. The King of the pond had appeared, the Golden Catfish.

Noctis had been so carefree and young; he remembered how he had wanted to catch them all with his bare hands; obviously not quite succeeding in this task, his chubby little fingers had only caught water.

The first time he had actually tried to catch a fish was a precious memory to him. Just him, his father and the sweet freshness of early spring.

He recalled how the fish had been nearing the hook, swimming hesitantly as if it had been asserting the bait. For a moment, it had seemed like it was not going to bite at all, but after a few seconds it had finally took the bait. Noctis remembered how the weight of the catfish had sharply pulled his frail frame back and how his father had steadied him by cradling him tightly to his chest. Both of the larger hands had encircled his smaller ones, guiding his son while he had been in a process of reeling the fish towards the bank.

When at last, they had pulled the fish in; the fishing line had broken off.

They had both lost their footing and had crashed down loudly, the grass softening their fall. Regis and Noctis had laid spread out on the ground, only their clear laugh had echoed in the meadow, as the fish had swum away in victory.

Noctis blinked, the memory fading away. He was so deep in thoughts, he didn’t even realize they had arrived at the pier’s restaurant.

Gladio put his arm around Noctis’ shoulders dragging him along with a sarcastic laugh. “Come on Your Highness, time to rest some more!”

“Suure.”

The sun was slowly declining from the sky, but its rays kept warming the whole area. With each inhalation, one could feel the persistent sticky tropical air.

As for the four young men, they were all wearing wide smiles, enjoying a bit of sagging as they stood at the resort’s entrance. 

However, they were unaware of the heated gaze tracking them, darkly lingering on the young Prince.

It made Noctis sharply turn his gaze towards the source of this intense prickling sensation.

…but there was nothing at all.

He tried to dismiss the weird impression as weariness. After all they had spent the day hunting with the expectation of trading some artifacts in exchange for money, surely his mind must be playing him tricks. … _right?_

Ignis sensed something was amiss with Noctis and his body instantly stiffened with practiced ease as he methodically scanned the area in search for a threat. Even with the peace treaty at stake, they still were at war with Niflheim, this could very well be a trap to kidnap or worse assassinate the Prince.

He observed the crowd around him: people were merely chatting which was creating a loud babble. Some children were running around playing tag under the watchful eye of their caretaker; a couple was eating in the shade of a palm tree while gazing lovingly at each other; executives were fussing about making sure every client were pleased…

Nothing stood out as unusual.

He relaxed slightly still wary and focused in case of imminent danger. He then led the group towards the back on the edifice where the ferry schedules were located.

But the dock was empty; there was no boat to be seen and the schedule sign read ‘out of service’. Some tourists were even pestering loudly about this inconvenience.

“Aw, man… How come there’re no boats?” Sighed a discouraged Prompto as he contemplated the deserted seaport.

"You gotta be kidding me...," complained Gladio with frustration.

But, their disappointement was soon interrupted by another chirpy voice.

“According to my sources, the Empire is giving the strict order not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia.” Said a silver haired man, who was casually sitting on a nearby bench by the water.

He was assessing the Prince and his retinue with an easy smile. Why do I smell blackmail… thought Noctis.

“A real shame if you were late to your own wedding,” his smile took a secretive turn. “Right, _Prince Noctis?_ ”

 _There._ I knew it, he wearily thought.

They all frowned tensing, then stepped closer to Noctis to shield him.

His dark eyes moved from the Prince to Gladio, who was practically hiding the prince with his frame. He did a soothing gesture with his hands.

“Easy, easy now, we’re all friends here. Name’s Dino by the way. A pleasure.”

Before he could go on further, Noctis bluntly interrupted him by sticking his head out from behind Gladio's back.

“You’re a reporter right?”

“Why indeed Your Highness, didn’t think you would notice,” he teased with light sarcasm, uncrossing his leg to reassert his position.

Ignis stepped closer a strategic mask falling in place. “Then I’m guessing you will want something in exchange for your silence?” He inquired, while squinting his pale green eyes at the man in clear mistrust. It seemed it was time for negotiations.

Dino smiled pleased with the way things were turning out. “Would you believe that even though I’m a reporter, my true passion lies in jewelry?”

They all looked surprised at this turn of events. That was actually looking far better than expected.

“But these days you know, it just became harder and harder for me to get my hands on the items I so dearly need.”

“Ah, but that’s where you come in my friends. All you need do is to find some gemstones deposits for little ol’ me and I swear to you, I can get you to Altissia pronto!”

“Riiiight."

"So we get you your stones and you get us to Altissia. Deal?” Noctis dragged doubtfully.

 _“Deal!”_ Grinned Dino .

“There’s actually a garnet deposit not far from here, show me your map, so I can mark down the location.”

After Dino had marked the spot, the cortege walked away bemused.

“Well that went way easier than I expected,” said the shield in clear disbelief while Prompto cheered that Dino actually seemed to be a good guy; well ~~minus the blackmailing part.~~

The sun would soon set; therefore Ignis decided resting was the best option for the party. And either way everyone was looking like they were in need of a break.

“We should probably try to book a hotel room,” suggested Ignis.

They all nodded utterly worn out by the long day.

* * *

**May 16**

**Galdin Quay resort**

Noctis simply could not sleep.

For a long time, he had tried closing his eyes while letting the softness of the mattress lure him to sleep. But it was to no avail. Thoughts were spinning in his head, keeping him away from the sweet release of sleep.

He sighed heavily, focusing instead on his surroundings to distract himself.

Just outside on the patio, Gladio and Prompto were bickering about 'sleeping outdoors' for a change. Gladio insisting on the virtues of a night under the stars while the blond was retorting that nothing was better than a soft bed and the smell of fresh soap. Hearing his friends being this lively put a smile on his face. They sometimes really fought like an old married couple.

As for Ignis, he was quietly going through his cookbook to check if they had enough food for tomorrow’s expedition. He blinked a few times showing clear signs of fatigue, but remained focused on his task. It was clear that he needed sleep more than anyone in the room. Noctis was almost tempted to tell him himself to rest, but decided against it; Iggy knew his boundaries.

Noctis had a feeling he could not shake off, it was as if something _terrible_ was happening and it was maddening him. Thereby, when he realized sleep was no longer an option, he decided to discreetly sneak out.

He wanted some space, the hotel room was suddenly oppressive, a sense of unease quickly clutched at his nerves.

Outside, the night was cold and pitch dark, the only source of light being the thin crescent moon hanging from the sky. Apart from the darkness and himself, all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind whose harsh bite went through his light clothes.

Noctis shivered, the heat slowly leaving his skin as he made his way across the jetty.

In the distance Angelgard stood in ethereal beauty, the mystifying shape of its two giant wings looming darkly above the ocean.

Enraptured by the island’s eeriness, Noctis sat down to face it with his legs hanging over the jetty’s edge.

His gaze turned unfocused as thoughts suddenly crashed down on him.

He thought about his incoming wedding.

Of _Luna_.

Luna his childhood friend; his light in the dark. She had always been there to offer him solace when they were little; the faint aroma of sylleblossoms floating about the room while she was lightly stroking his hair.

He remembered his mother used to do the same to him when he was little while humming a lullaby. That was the only thing he had kept of her since he could not recall her face, but the lullaby had always been locked away in his memory. A precious treasure.

Now that he thought about it, the perspective of marrying Luna was not unpleasant; she was after all his childhood friend, someone he knew, cherished and highly regarded, yes it was not this kind of _love_ , but it could have been worse. So often, were sovereigns forced to betroth someone they despised or a mere stranger for the sake of the Crown.

What bothered him, were the circumstances under which the union was decided. It was making him quite bitter about the whole arrangement.

Looks like I’m a bargaining chip again…Or Fate’s favorite plaything.

It does feel like that doesn’t it Luna? He scoffed with a self-deprecating sense of humor.

As far as he could remember, his life had always been dictated. It had consistently been a clear path already marked out for him to step into. Ever since the day he was born, his destiny truly stopped belonging to him and became instead part of a higher plan.

As a child he already knew, him being the only Lucian heir meant expectations and duties to fulfill. His own wishes and choices never had mattered, the responsibility of living up to his bloodline and duty as the King of Light was far more important.

Tenebrae had been the wake-up call. It was then that he realized he never was an eight year old boy but rather a political asset who was interfering with the Empire schemes. He was a central piece in the chessboard, one that needed to be taken down in order for the adversary to win the game.

Some people wanted to see him dead, him, **_a child_** , for the only purpose of what he was representing.

It was right after Niflheim attempted assassination that his relationship with his dad changed drastically. The King grew distant and even avoided him on purpose. Regis was scared of what people could do to his son for the sole purpose of weakening him and therefore the Kingdom as a result.

And so he had formed the Kingsglaives to protect the young Prince and had imposed a tough training on him. The worse for Noctis was to watch his father slowly withering away each day under the influence of the Ring. The duty of the royal family came with a heavy price and the cruel fate his father was subjected to was truly heartbreaking him.

Noctis stared at the night with a heavy heart. The night sky was such a welcoming sight. Tiny stars vividly twinkled in the dark velvet sky, beckoning him forward. The darkness of the night was making the stars shine even brighter, enveloping them warmly, but not quite suffocating them.

The moon was dimly reflecting on the ocean, creating a shimmering path of sliver on the dark waters. The steady sound of the waves colliding on the jetty deeply soothed him and for the first time in forever, he truly felt at peace with himself.

The view above seemed to ignite his soul again, like a missing piece was finally put back in place.

The other will start to worry if I don’t head back soon…He faintly thought.

He lingered for a few more minutes, contemplating the night scenery and then he got up with a heavy sigh.

_**“Lovely night is it not?”**_ Suddenly drawled a voice behind him.

Noctis jumped _‘who-’_

He turned around but lost his footing as he did so. As he was about to fall over the edge, the man easily caught him by the arm. He froze dazed; the stranger was holding him at arm’s-length over the water, not quite pulling him to safety just yet.

**_What in Shiva's name_** **_…?_ **

“My, my… Do mind your footing here; we would not want anything bad happening to you, uh? ~” he purred, finally dragging the Prince’s frame on the jetty.

Frowning, Noctis noticed the man smelled a little funny. It was a sickly-sweet odor that reminded him of rotting fruits, like lilaceous plums decomposing slowly. It was not quite a bad smell, but it was unsettling in its nature. There was something _wicked_ about it. He could not define what it was precisely, but it was hostile towards him. He could feel his magic stir swathing about his limbs and neck in its need to protect him.

_**(Aԃαɠιυɱ) ** _

Noctis stepped back; the closeness was making him slightly light headed, slights tremors cursing through his body. Because of his royal status, very few actually dared breach his personal space; Noctis weirdly felt a little overwhelmed by the abnormal proximity. The redheaded stranger seemed to relish in his apparent uneasiness, stalking closer in response to his previous recoil. 

_That is a strange attire_ , thought the prince while assessing the other now standing in front of him.

The man was wearing layers upon layers of clothes, which oddly enough fitted him pretty well. Even in the dark Noctis noticed the mess of red-violet curls concealed beneath a black hat.

But what struck Noctis the most were **_his eyes_** : a haunting shade of gold, piercing through him. 

_So vivid._

He knew those eyes…but from _where_?

He squinted at him in visible mistrust. It was weird enough that the man had literally _crept_ on him in the first place, but now it felt like he knew him from somewhere.

“Have we met before…?” He bluntly asked, trying to get the bottom of this. His fingers itching just to draw a blade out of his Armiger. Something was _wrong_. He could feel the tension, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

**_Am I wrong to think I should run away?_**

He stood frozen in place like a trapped animal.

_Move!_ Screamed his mind _._

“ _Oh, foolish boy_.” The other sneered in joyless humor.

He was still wearing a pleasant smile yet there was something false about it; as if it did not quite reach his eyes. Noctis watched as his iris turned black, pupils dilating slightly as burning animosity grew in his amber orbs. There was a darkness contained in them, like an endless pit ready to swallow all light. Noctis realized it was hatred. What would he hate me for…?

He gulped an uneasy feeling slowly creeping over him. It was like he was faced with a predator, his body freezing over when he sensed the stranger meant _danger_.

Then the red haired man spoke again his voice dripping sarcasm. “Why certainly Your Majesty I’ve just been **_dying_** to meet you,” his lips warped around the words like it was honey.

He then unexpectedly bowed grandly, his eyes roaming over him.

Noctis flinched at those words.

 _' **Your** **Majesty** ’?_ What is he on about?

He was mostly confused by the title, but he sensed the man _somehow_ knew perfectly who he was.

“What the hell do you want from me?” He asked defensively, throwing caution to the wind as adrenaline flooded his system, pumping and beating like it was trying to escape. His body tensed, activating his fight-or-flight response.

He saw that he could easily warp to one of the rooftops of the resort; he just needed to back off a few meters to reach it…

The other responded dark humored while slowly creeping closer.

_“A gift.”_

At the Prince’s confusion he added. “I recall you are soon to be wed to the young Princess Lunafreya?” He smiled wistful and cruel.

“I’m merely here to offer you your wedding-gift dear boy.”

Noctis frowned, not understanding why a weirdly dressed stranger would approach him in the middle of the night to give him a _gift_ of all things.

Again, **_what the actual fuck?_**

“And what exactly-“

Time seemed to freeze and before he even realized it, the man was right in his face, smiling.

He had moved at an incredible speed, far too quickly for Noctis to react.

Suddenly, he pounced on him, one hand enclosing his face while the other ensnared his throat. Black goo oozed out of his palm, seeping in every orifices of Noctis’ face.

The Prince chocked as darkness invaded him, blocking out the faint light the moon was casting.

He tried to scream, for his friends, for anyone, but it was no use.

The only sounds getting out of him were unintelligible gurgles.

He needed air…

_Someone…_

**_Please…._ **

The man leaned in close, cold lips on his ear whispering sweetly.

“Shhh, do not fret."

"Close your eyes little King. And once you wake up, do try to not forsake this world again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love cliffhangers, I am right? :)
> 
> Well, I'll will soon start with chapter 4, which is by far my favorite (Also I'm still not sure about this, but we might get art for this chapter, so let's hope!)
> 
> Stay safe, I will be back for more ~


	3. Flicker of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes up from a nightmare, only to find out he was already in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back :D
> 
> This chapter is the longest one so far, it got a little out of hand I think I just kept writing x) I'm glad I got through it tho, that was really challenging!
> 
> There is a lot going on, a lot of angst too (oops I drop the whole jar) 
> 
> Without any further ado, here we go and as always enjoy the reading! ;)
> 
> (Also a shout out to Selipse who helped me a lot on this one <3 )

...

Noctis was floating, surrounded by pitch black obscurity.

What did the strings of his mind turned themselves into? What was this place?

Then suddenly, everything unfurled before him in an ocean of white light.

He saw flashes of his past memories rewinding at great speed before his eyes.

The smiling face of his brothers in arms,

The sylleflowers eyes of Luna,

The clear laugh of his father resounding in the meadow,

…

He saw the world ending in darkness.

* * *

Insomnia.

An age of perpetual darkness.

The ascension of the True King.

Red and blue beams of magic flashed in the throne room with deafening cracking noises; the colors shifting on the elaborate golden metalwork above the usurped throne in regular bursts of power. Two blades met with earsplitting clangs and screeches, every swing a song of steel breaking through the silent night.

Chosen and Fallen were delivering the final battle whose outcome would determine the fate of Eos.

Exhausted and bloodied, the Chosen stepped back and warped to one of the room’s pillars. He dived at high speed, attempting a strategic move. It paid off, when he hit his enemy head on.

The Accursed snarled at the other when the blue sword struck him, cutting a deep bloody line across his left thigh.

However, his victory only lasted for a couple of second. In a swirl of black miasma, his enraged adversary regained the upper hand by fluidly grabbing him using the King’s own inertia to hurl him back. Once his target stood mid air, he mercilessly threw the Rakshasa blade at him.

For a sliver of a moment, everything flashed red before the King’s eyes as pain seized every fibers of his being. He crashed back at full speed, the crimson sword lodged in his chest pinning him down to the throne.

He **_screamed_**.

The piercing shrill of utter agony chillingly echoed in the large hall.

He gasped soundlessly, the hard slam had cut his breathing off; the sudden shock on his burning lungs keeping him from sputtering out. It felt like he had been set on fire from the inside out.

The coldness of the steel was biting his flesh; he could feel it scrape his ribs every time he scarcely breathed, provoking sharp surges of pain along his spine.

Magic cracked in the air and in swift sparkles of reddish light, the sword embedded in his chest vanished out of thin air. As a result, bright red shortly gushed out of the gaping hole.

It was then that he saw he no longer had any Phoenix Down in his Armiger.

Despair and fear started to claw at his heart.

Feebly and desperately, his hands twitched up to clutch the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. Still, the unstoppable fluid kept seeping between his fingers, soaking up his black raiment at an alarming speed. Soon, the tortuous pain was replaced by a cold numbness spreading in his entire body.

At this point, Noctis knew he was going to die.

His friends were lying on the floor, so far away from him…

**_Father…_ **

A wicked laugh resonated, sarcastically mocking him from the other side of the throne room.

“Ahh at last, the Great King sits upon the deceitful throne!”

He smugly studied his form.

“Howbeit, what a pitiful sight you make Majesty… The Astrals’ _Champion_ soundly defeated and reduced to this writhing and suffering…What a waste. It could almost bring tears to my eyes.”

He made the mockery of wiping a fake tear.

_Stop talking._

“How I would love to see Bahamut’s expression when he realized his mighty ‘ _King of Light_ ‘ was pinned and crushed like a mere bug~”

The blurry face of the Accursed was irradiating sick satisfaction as he nonchalantly walked closer; it was like he knew his cool demeanor was dragging the King apprehension out.

His voice lowered, twisting darkly. “It is all the more clear now. You were chosen indeed, chosen to _**die**_.”

Noctis’ pink eyes reverted to blue as the power of the gods leaved him; he was slowly loosing sense of this surrounding as well as his strength.

So that’s what dying feels like. He numbly thought, glaring at the face of his opponent whose smile was flashing at him in victory.

The redhead steadily advanced on Noctis; the sound of his footsteps ominously echoing around the great hall as he climbed up the stairs. Once he was close enough, he came forward until their faces were inches apart from one another, his arms slammed violently above the throne enclosing Noctis’ frame; but not quite touching him just yet. He just stood there, towering above the defeated King.

They blankly stared at one another for a few tense seconds.

Then deliberately, his opponent broke into a sneer.

“Ahh… _Dear Noctis_ ~” He mirthfully drawled.

Ardyn’s hand lifted to gently brush the strands of blue hair sticking to Noctis’ forehead, the ruffles of his sleeves grazing his cheek. He possessively fondled the locks like Noctis was some sort of pet. The mock caring gesture repulsed the King; it was as grotesque as the dismantled bodies the Usurper had previously hanged up above the throne.

“Where are your precious Gods now I wonder?” he taunted in a low voice, despite the size of the room; like he was telling him a shared secret.

His hand moved lower, hovering over Noctis’ blood reddened lips. Noctis eyes widened as he gently pressed again them to retrieve the dripping crimson and then brought the digit to his own mouth, lapping at it like it was ambrosia.

“Mh~ Truly marvelous…” he purred like a satiate beast.

Noctis felt so tired. Life was progressively leaving him as blood slowly poured out of his body, forming a dark puddle around the base of the throne. The sound of splashing could be heard when his adversary stepped on the red liquid without a care in the world.

If only he could get Ardyn to lower his guard…

_(Hold on just a little longer, son.)_

Noctis spat his face twisting from disgust as he yanked his head away from the Accursed touch.

“Get your _filthy hands_ off me, **_you fucking monster_**.”

Ardyn’s face closed off, the triumphant grin he previously wore slipping from his face, quickly melting away like snow on a sunny day. The hand tangled in Noctis hair twisted, turning brutal as he yanked the King’s face closer to him. His breath was dead cold on Noctis’ bare throat.

He tutted.

“My, such _flattery_! But careful now Noctis… Need I remind you of what I could do to your little toys over there?” He hissed through gritted teeth, menacingly pointing at his friends who were lying prone on the damp floor.

His mask had slipped away, no longer hiding his tumultuous rage. Noctis winced when he felt Ardyn’s nails dig in his face, leaving red angry marks on the fair skin.

He then leaned even closer, with the clear intent of whispering something to the raven; his lips glacial on the shell of his ear.

Noctis outstripped him.

“I got you,” weakly smiled the King, blood tainting his teeth.

In a flash of blue light, he took the Sword of the Father out, plunging the blade straight through what remained of the Accursed’s heart; he could feel the flesh easily giving way up to the hilt, staining his hands black with the dripping scourge.

Subjected to the brutal act, the said Accursed didn’t even stir and only let out a small laugh.

…and was this a sigh of _relief_?

Ardyn’s eyes were glittering with mirth, unfazed by the weapon now embedded in his chest. He showed neither pain nor surprise, it was as if he was expecting the blow and… welcoming it, Noctis realized with stupor.

“Oh _Noct_ …” his dark velvet voice drawled while gently caressing the cutting edge of the sword. His ink like blood was gushing out from the ugly gash on his chest, spilling on his hand and at the corner of his lips.

He broke into a fit of coughing and some foul fluid spattered on the wall adjacent to Noctis.

The Scourge rapidly took over his features, his sclera turning dark and path of black fluid pouring like tears from his eyes. It made a stark contrast with his pale skin and his glowing golden pupils which eerily shone under the moonlight.

“All I ever longed for was to meet my end at the edge of your blade,” he coaxed, his tone saccharine as he cupped Noctis’ face, smearing murky blood on his cheek. Noctis shuddered as he felt it drip down the length of his neck. Dark. Cold. _Lifeless_.

“But unfortunately for us, I fear we are bound to endlessly dance,” sadly whispered Ardyn against his lips.

The other was right; he could feel it, an invisible thread curling around them, binding their fate together. Every time he desperately yanked on it, it quivered in delight and responded in kind, relentless in its claim.

_I was always meant to be your salvation, to drag you out of the coldness of your never-ending night…_

As everything started to fade to dark, Ardyn pressed himself closer to him, the semblance of a lover’s embrace. His blood was slowly dripping on the mess on Noctis’ stomach, freezing him to the bone. Then the King slipped into unconsciousness, with the clutches of death awaiting him not far away.

…and so it started _again_.

* * *

**M̶.̶E̶.̶ ̵7̵5̷6̷ ̵**

**M̸a̸y̷ ̸1̵5̴ ̴**

**I̵n̴s̵o̷m̶n̸i̶a̸;̷ ̵N̵o̶c̷t̴i̶s̵’̸ ̷a̸p̵a̴r̴t̴m̵e̴n̷t̵**

_“I want to ride my chocobo all day,_

_Running across the land,"_

Noctis loudly gasped, his eyes shooting open at once.

The world was only more than just a blur of light, with undefined blotches of colors dancing before his hazy panicked vision. The chocobo song was cheerfully playing in the background.

He was in his apartment. _Once more._

He remembered.

He remembered _everything_.

Insomnia burning down, invaded by daemons;

His father’s death;

Luna lost to the abysses;

Ignis sacrifice, Gladiolus wrath, Prompto quiet suffering;

His friends who had relentlessly waited for him during ten long years…

The unyielding glaring light of the crystal boring into his soul;

And Ardyn.

Ardyn. The Adagium. The Starscourge. His ‘ _end_ ’.

He remembered dying over and over again never getting it right.

_A red blade piercing him-_

_His neck crushed snapping in two-_

_A knife scattering his inside-_

_A bullet going through his head-_

_(againagainagainagainagain again-) _

**H e f e l t u t t e r l y _s i c k_.**

_“It’s easy to join the fun,_

_With all your friends around,”_

He was chosen by the Six, fated to perish to accomplish his destiny. He was the King of Light tasked of bringing dawn back on Eos, by ending the calamity tainting the land. But in the end it was all for nothing. **Nothing at all.**

…are we just _playthings_ to gods?

How many times have I done this? Why couldn’t I recall everything? He thought erratically, on the verge of losing his mind. He could feel it unravel, the shreds of happy memories plummeting down at his feet. So far and distant…

He felt hysterical. He wanted to scream, to torn his room apart, to jump through the window, anything; anything to make this whole mess meaningful!

He did none of those things, feeling as if the ground was giving way under his feet, the void swallowing him whole. The world turned into a blur, blocking all sounds out.

What went wrong? Didn’t we all accomplish our destinies?

Why trapping me in this never-ending hell?

Then the light suddenly dawned on him.

Us.

Trapping _us_ , he realized.

Yes, of course Ardyn knew all this time, the other was always one step ahead. But to what extent he didn’t know that yet.

Recalling the events of his last encounter with the red head, he assumed carefully.

Did he…did he try to help me? So I could remember the time warps?

But then what did he do to me?

He touched his face, methodically making sure they were no lingering residues of the scourge. He recalled how the cold fluid had crawled like bugs on his face; the sickly black tendrils seeping through his mouth and dripping down his throat, suffocating him.

He violently shivered disgusted and sickened by the mental image, those thoughts eliciting a slight headache in the back of his head. It felt like something wanted to get out, it was pushing forward, excitedly scraping the inner walls of his head.

I-I just woke up into this never-ending nightmare, what is happening to me now?!

As if his words were some sort of trigger, it got ten times worse; the presence in his head full on screaming to get out at that point. His head throbbed painfully, like knifes carving into his skull.

And when his vision darkened on the corners, he squeezed his eyes shut willing the pain to go away. He hazily leant his head against the mattress, the world was becoming distant and he felt like he was separating from his body.

Soon, Noctis drifted into darkness.

_-he pulls her weak body tighter against him, a wisp of her pure blond hair stroking his cheek in the process. The sound of her sobbing echoes around the dark clearing, remaining unheard by most. In her suffering, he can hear her mumbling over and over like a mantra ‘punish me; I am the one to blame’._

_His Beloved is dying!_

_She is dying in his arms and he can do nothing to save her!_

_He wails into the night, despair and rage overwhelming him, as black miasma starts floating in the air._

_“Gods! Answer me! Why have you burdened us with this fate!?”_

_He gets no response._

_That is far more than a simple cry of anguish; that is a sobbing that came from a person drained of all faith and hope. He suddenly flinches when he see the ambient darkness is his doing. It pours from his fingers into his Dearest’s chest. He quickly let go of her, staring horrified at his shaking hands._

_Oh Aera, what have I done to you?!_

_Then a familiar voice cruelly whispers to him._

_(Do it.)_

_“No…”_

_( **Do it!** I know you want to, ~~brother~~!) _

_“Make it stop.” He cries._

**_KILL HER NOW YOU MONSTER!!!_**

**_“MAKE IT STO-_ **

_“Chocobo camp with me!,_

_We will both be happy!”_

The light came back as Noctis jolted awake for the second time.

He gagged a few time feeling extremely nauseous. Shakily standing up, he rushed towards the sink emptying his stomach content in one go. Both of his hands were trembling, weakly holding on the rims of the sink. He was not quite sure he could move at the moment.

He drank some water from the tap, washing his mouth off the sour taste of the sick while wondering what had just happened to him.

His mind was on fire, his blood pumping in his veins with turmoil. Noctis then pressed his fingers to his temples so he could feel a little more stable.

Something was really not adding up, those _memories…_ They were not **_his_**. He knew nothing about the blond woman he had just saw, and yet for a moment it seemed like she was his whole world, and that it was all crumbling apart…

She oddly looked like Luna, but her hair was cut short and her voice sounded different, that was not possible. The troubling resemblance unsettled him. The same blond hair, the same eyes…

Aela was it…? Not not Aela, it is was **Aera.**

He could feel an inconceivable strong prickle of anger and despair tugging at the strings of his heart.

But to be fair, he was having a hard time thinking straight; he rubbed distractingly at his eyes.

_What now?_

He was just so tired of this game and just wanted oblivion. The easy way out: sleeping and dreaming of a better future for the world. But he could not do that, even if the memory of having done everything over and over was sickening him to no end. And now he was also apparently seeing things.

Wasn’t that rich. Just, _totally_ what I had in mind for the Afterlife. Oh wait, the Afterlife was also not planned.

_“Come on now it’s time to go,_

_Seated on your chocobo,”_

Destiny must really hate me to put me through this misery.

He sighted and slid down the kitchen sink until he met the ground. This maddening music was still playing in the background, but he was feeling so bad he could not find the strength in himself to turn his alarm clock off.

Noctis absently stared at the window for a few second; a bird was unknowingly making a nest on a nearby branch; it was its first step to found a home, a family.

It just seemed so free… It was flying about picking up small twigs and chirping happily. If he had wings he would also certainly fly away.

But unfortunately he didn’t have any. And if he were to be a bird, he would surely be a caged one, like a song bird with his wings having been clipped down.

No, he had to defy fate, play the game of the Gods until he could win it, once and for _all_.

That’s why he needed to confront Ardyn and demand answers; _‘last night’_ ordeal had left a bitter taste in his mouth… quite literally. Maybe he also knew about the hallucination side affect bit.

…

_Of course he knew._

The man always had a trick up his sleeve, there was no way he was not aware of the repercussions of his doing. It was certainly even intended. Ardyn was so cryptic and unpredictable, there were literally no way of knowing his true purpose here. And it both frustrated and unnerved Noctis.

What did he exactly do to me? He shivered, fearing the worse.

He didn’t actually scourge me, did he…? Surely he would not have…?

_…right?_

He wasn’t feeling any different than usual, except for the slight lingering headache, and well now visions apparently; he had therefore assumed the source of his ailment was not the Scourge.

He needed to see him. He deserved clear answers.

Ardyn should be there for the Peace Treaty signing tomorrow, he realized; still playing his grotesque role of Chancellor in this giant masquerade.

_“Little Chocobo where are you?_

_Little Chocobo what are you doing?”_

Then, it hit him.

The 16th.

It was the day everything when to dust, the day Insomnia was doomed to fall, the day when his father had died, _every time_.

King Regis, his father who had sent him away _so many times_ knowing the full truth about the Prophecy, knowing Insomnia was bound to fall, knowing his son was to sacrifice himself in the end.

He was protecting me, grasped Noctis. Ensuring Eos’ salvation by keeping me away from what was coming;

… _for the time being at least._

The sword of his father piercing him flashed across his mind. That had been the worse pain he had ever felt, the sadness of his father had cut through him like a knife would.

But who had protected _him_? Noctis was so far away, mindlessly lamenting on his own ‘plight _’_ , when miles away the Crown City was being burned to the ground. That dreadful day, his father along with thousands of citizens were killed for the purpose of a protracted mindless war. And he was not _there_ to save any of them.

Why could I not remember? Who is cruel enough to send me back without giving me the awareness that could alter their fates?

And all those times on the Citadel’s stairway, his father had known it was a farewell. The last time he would ever talk to his son, and he had never flinched, committed on protecting a city fated to go up in flames at the cost of his life. His father had died so painfully, so pointlessly, betrayed by his most trusted guards and killed by the very hand of the same man who swore to protect him.

All those battles fought alongside his King were merely a strategy to gain his trust, right before he could backstab him at the first given opportunity. Full of hate, Drautos had delivered the fatal blow with neither hesitation nor regret.

“This city had been doomed too many times. But not again, It’s about time I set things right,” he said with determination.

His mind cleared, his eyes set with purpose. He knew what to do: first confront his father, and then he will track down for answers this fucking redhead scumbag.

…But first he needed to get dressed.

He quickly got up, put on his casual clothes and grabbed the door handle, as the last tunes of the chocobo song resonated around the room. Oh how he hated this annoying song.

_“Chocobo I’ll be waiting for you,_

_And together we will reach the next town ~!”_

_“Hi Prom.”_

“Rise and sh- _eh??“_ Prompto startled, frozen on the threshold as Noctis rushed past him. He looked so focused, like a man on a mission.

“Noct…You’re up!?”

The Blond chased after Noctis down the staircase, to catch up with him.

“Hey, hold on Noct, what's going on with you?!”

“Aw come on man, you’re no fun! Wait for me!”

* * *

**Insomnia; The Throne Room**

“You may enter.”

Noctis pushed the intricate doors, entering the throne room with a heavy tread. The two glaives guarding the front doors didn’t even stir or look at him as he strode purposely forward to face the King.

Noctis recalled how during the whole short-trip, Prompto had whispered to Ignis in worried hushed tones. He then he had sensed Ignis peeking every now and then at him in the rearview mirror. No doubt making sure he was alright. _He’s such a mom…_

And when they had arrived at the Citadel’s front gate, Noctis had immediately cut to the chase by telling them he needed to see his father, _alone_.

Here he was now, standing before the set of stairs leading to the Lucis throne.

For a slit of a second the same place flashed in his mind, except everything was destroyed. Fallen stones were littering the ground and the moonlight was filtering through the holes on the vaulted ceiling. Some old corpses, now fully decomposed, were littering the ground, white bones chillingly reflecting the light. Two taunting eyes were glinting in the dark, boring into him.

_“Oh Noct… How I waited for this. Longer than you could ever know.”_

**No.**

He shook his head, the vision instantly disappeared.

Like he expected, his father was seated with poise on the throne his cane resting again his leg; he was truly the perfect image of royal composure.

Although, he seemed surprised when he noticed Noctis’ retinue was not trailing him, he didn’t say a word. Rather than questioning him on the spot, he merely waited for an explanation.

“Your Majesty,” he began; solemn. “We ought to speak.”

Regis stiffened and his eyes steeled when he sensed the seriousness of the situation.

“You have my undivided attention Your Highness.”

With a quick gesture of his hand, he signaled for the glaives dismissal. They took it as a cue and quietly left the room, leaving the Prince and the King alone. This talk was the Crown’s business only.

Noctis breathed in, bracing himself for what he was about to reveal.

“I’m aware Niflheim plotted the Treaty as a way to invade Insomnia, and that for this reason you’re sending me away to protect me from its incoming destruction.”

He looked straight into his father’s stern gaze.

“That’s also why I wish to sta-“

“I _**refuse**_.” His father cut him off.

His tone was firm leaving no room for argument. That was no longer a father talking to his son, that was a direct order from a King, demanding his subject’s utter compliance.

But Noctis could see his father’s concern breaking through the placid mask of kingly demeanor.

“I do not know how you came to know the truth about Niflheim most probable ploy; however, my priority is to protect you. If it were to occurred, you would no longer be safe in Insomnia.”

At a different time, that same voice had awed him and he had immediately yielded into obedience, but not anymore.

No. Now he was also a King himself who knew not to back down in the face of adversity. This was a battle of wits and will between two Kings, that he was strongly decided to win for the sake of their home.

At least that’s what he thought. But he had only been King of a devastated land for a few days; he actually knew so little of the art of ruling, he hoped it would be enough to convince his father. Poise and self-assurance are key, he thought.

“The Wall won’t hold on much longer, you know it and Niflheim knows it too.”

His father was toying with the ring distractively, the elaborated black steel warm against his fingers as he listening to Noctis’ retort.

“If you fall, the city is doomed. And when the time comes, you will need me there to unsure that does not happen. If you falter, I can keep the Ring safe.”

_Make your own choices Noctis, even when you feel there are none and you will succeed. I know you will._

“You know I will.”

His father studied him for a long time, reluctance written all over his face, but evaluating his son’s words with neutrality and logic nonetheless. He looked so tired; the lines of his face were tense and his light grey hair was a stark contrast on the ebony of the throne.

Noctis knew the power of the ring was slowly draining his life away, making his father look older than he really was. It was his duty to endorse this burden instead; his father had suffered enough disasters for a lifetime. _Or several_ , his mind supplied.

“My answer is still negative.” His father adamantly said. “You do not understand, you ought to keep out of this fight, your war belongs elsewhere.”

Noctis slightly raised his voice irked by Regis reluctance. “Father, this is my home, _our_ hearth; I have every rights of wanting to protect its people! You can’t and will not force me to leave!”

The King hollered standing up, fear seeping in his voice under his turmoil. “Don’t be foolish, you will only get yourself killed! And then Noctis, what of the fate of this world, what of your fate!” His tone was patronizing.

Noctis felt his blood boiled over, his knuckles turned white and he barely registered his nails breaking skin. He saw red.

_Fate._

FATE!

IT ALWAYS CAME BACK TO FATE!!

**Why am I living for anyway?**

**If not for me and not for others:**

**_ Did all of this really matter? _ **

He finally _snapped._

“ ** _FATE!?_** WHAT OF IT? I’M FUCKING TIRED OF MY SO CALLED FATE!! I’M DESTINED TO _DIE_ EITHER WAY, SO BE IT. JUST LET ME SAVE MY GODDAM HOME WHILE I STILL CAN!!!” He roared.

-

-

Regis shook like the words had physically hit him with full force.

Neither spoke, only the sound of Noctis thundering voice echoed around the large hall as silence settled between the two men.

“Noctis…”his voice cracked.

Something shifted in his demeanor and his father’s voice finally softened, his eyes glazing over with sadness. He didn’t look like a fierce King anymore; this was the broken voice of a father afraid of losing his son.

For a second, it seemed like he wanted to ask a burning question, but decided against it, not wanting to rub it in. This was a talk they could later have.

Panting heavily, Noctis came down from his high, regret and shame immediately seeping in. He had let his emotions overtook him in front of his father, losing control over himself. Yelling at him when he was never at fault for his plight; they had never asked for this but never had the choice to either.

His father just wanted to protect him while he still could.

“Dad…” he shamefully said. “I’m sorry, I did not… I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

He regretfully looked up, guilt heavily sitting in his chest.

“But understand that I cannot relent.” He made his point clear, he was going to stay whether his father liked it or not.

Regis eyes were shinning, he exhaustingly sighted and sagged back in his seat with defeat written all over his features. “…Is there anything I could say that would make you change your mind?”

“No; _no_ I’m afraid not, dad.” He said with finality.

A tense silence settled. As they both emotionally stared at each other, no one dared say another word to the other.

Finally, Noctis broke the awkward silence by cautiously stepping on the first steps of the stairs.

“And what about the city? Shouldn’t you be ordering for a massive evacuation?” He softly inquired.

The emotionally charged moment was temporally put on hold, Regis eyes refocusing with gravity.

“We can’t risk such a move it will only lead to a catastrophe, causing further panic among the population and forewarning our enemies of our hand.”

“We ought to keep one step ahead.”

His father carried on. “Besides, do not be afraid, I’ve already considered this eventuality and given the Crownsguards instructions to secure the whole perimeter around the Citadel, in case Nifflheim chose to besiege us.

We both know that’s not an ‘in case ‘scenario, thought Noctis, resigned.

His father paused, looking uncertain of what he wanted to say. His eyes veiled over looking thoughtful. Noctis inquisitive eyes seemed to break the spell he was under, and he carefully said.

“Noctis I’ll have you know, Nifflheim is planning to escort Lunafreya along with them for the Treaty signing.”

Noctis’ eyes widened and he let out an eloquent.

“ _What…?”_

Luna.

Here.

_Alive._

Luna, surrounded by blue flowers as her body sunk into the depths.

Luna, slipping from his grasp every time; Death always getting to her first before he could join her.

Luna, who had died for an empty purpose at every time warp, thinking she was to die in order for her destiny to be fulfilled.

He needed to see her. Tell her the whole truth. He knew she would understand and help him.

Hold on that meant…All those times, Luna had been in Insomnia while he was on his way to marry her…?

“I need to see her,” he let out, breathless.

Regis shook his head.

“Noctis…I fear that won’t be possible, the Empire is tracking her every move. This will only put you in greater danger than you are already in by choosing to stay in Insomnia. You ask too much of me, I can’t allow that to happen.”

The King seemed regretful as he kept speaking; he was most likely blaming himself for the situation the Oracle was subjected to because of his past mistakes, and how it was making his son suffer a great deal.

“As of yet, Lunafreya is merely a pawn in the Empire’s game. I’m afraid her sudden arrival in Insomnia is no trivial matter. I doubt Niffheim’s intentions to be benign.”

Noctis knew his father to be right. And there was no way the Empire would let him be if they noticed him to be here. Getting closer to Luna was impossible as long as the situation remained the same.

_Unless…?_

Noctis brightened as a fledgling idea took root in his mind. Yes! This could certainly work!

Niflheim has plundered Lucis for ages in their greed driven hunger. They had seized their home every time with the bait of a false promise of peace between their Kingdoms; it was now time for the _reckoning_.

After all, the game of deceit was a two player game, and both could put on _a mask._

“Dad, I remember you told me you were hosting Niflheim tonight?”

Regis nodded, frowning.

“What do you have in mind?” He inquisitively asked.

Noctis smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger I know I'm cruel <3 
> 
> We'll see how Noctis little plan will turn out, I left some hints on what it was ;)
> 
> Also I'm almost halfway though chapter4, even if there is still a lot to do we'll see if I can post it next week!
> 
> Leave kudos and comment if you'll like ;)


	4. Hold your Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis puts his plan into action… He eventually finds out more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ~ This chapter was sooo long to put together, (almost 9k!) but it’s finally here! There is so much going on; but tiny spoiler, this time around, there are no time skips eheh, hence the longer chapter ;)
> 
> We do have art for this chapter! A huge shootout to The pandaka who made this wonderful piece of art out of the bottom of her heart! (I love u dear ;3) You can find her wonderful art on instagram (@thepandaka) and tumblr under the username @bakabakaomaebaka.  
> (Also if the image doesn't work anymore , here is the link for the post: https://emmartichaut.tumblr.com/post/633621618614222848/show-chapter-archive)
> 
> Also slight note, take heed that in this alternative universe, Niflheim kept Lunafreya away from the Citadel, hence she never met with King Regis in the Throne room.
> 
> And one last thing, I recommend you listen to Somnus while going through this chapter; it will make the reading even better!
> 
> I do hope you’ll enjoy the reading; I poured my heart into it :D
> 
> [Extra note: I used an internet quote at some point, but I frankly have no idea of the source, do tell me if you know anything about it ;) ]

**_God sleeps_ **

**_And his children start a fire,_ **

**_Which they cannot extinguish,_ **

**_and he will never be able to awaken._ **

****

**_Every tragedy divides,_ **

**_Before our very eyes,_ **

**_Those things which ought to be loved._ **

****

**_And through this endless night,_ **

**_In despair,_ **

**_He can see the dawn,_ **

**_Which will awake him the next morning._ **

\- Somnus translated lyrics; FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack

**M.E. 756**

**May 15**

**Insomnia; Caelum Via Hotels and Resorts; eve of the peace signing ceremony**

Noctis’ eyes drifted to the horizon, seeing the sun slowly sinking lower behind the City limits. The last rays were painting the sky with tinges of fiery oranges and warm yellows, spilling from the heavens like molten lava. 

After a few minutes, the sky darkened, slowly draining away the light from the celestial sphere. Soon, an inky canopy of darkness blanketed the lingering violet hues giving way to the dark velvet of the night.

The Caelum Via Hotel towered over Insomnia, making it the best vantage point to contemplate the aerial view of the Crown City. Noctis peeked over the railing and gaped at the ground below. The streets were littered with pinpricks of light faintly twinkling like millions of fireflies. They came alive one after the other, brightening the night with unreal radiation. Each light was like a soul, flickering in the dark until the break of dawn; remaining unaware of the danger awaiting them the following day. But, not on his watch, he would make sure they see another day.

_(Remember Noctis, constant vigilance is key.)_

His father’s voice echoed in his head.

Right, _focus_.

With some reluctance, Noctis took his eyes off the scenery and apprehensively scanned the area, paying attention to his surroundings. Observation had never been his forte and was much more Ignis field; but maybe if he watched the crowd close enough, he would find what he came here for.

One of the waiters was easily slipping though the crowd serving the guests on all sides of the reception; Noctis’ gaze was caught by the blue rose he wore on his buttonhole. Similarly, on the circular tables magnificent bouquets of blue petunias and black dahlias were arranged and tied together by a silky white ribbon -The flowers symbolizing resentment and betrayal, how… _appropriate_.

He could not help but slightly smile; that was quite ironic.

However, he was so focused that he nearly recoiled when someone brushed past him. Startled by the brusque appearance, Noctis tensed and his grip tightened around his half empty champagne glass, pretending it was some sort of actual shield.

There was a man in front of him, escorting a red-haired woman who was almost hanging off his arm. Diamonds and pearls were majestically shinning on their luxurious white finery; yet Noctis could only see that glinting crest on the man’s lapel delineating their association with the Empire.

For a second he stood frozen, thinking they had recognized him, but then, he realized the couple was casually striding away without even sparing him a glance and the further they went, the further the sound of their mindless giggling drowned in the overall din of the party.

Uh.

Merely a false alarm.

Noctis regained his senses, feeling his blood pumping and rushing to his ears. He truly had to appear calmer; this was an infiltration and if he kept going like this _someone_ would eventually start to notice something was wrong with him.

He watched the pair leave, finally noticing out of the corner of his eye, the uncertain sideways glances his father was giving him from the upper floor. Even if they stood on opposing sides of the rooftop, he could literally feel the worry irradiating in waves from the King. But frankly, how could he not fear for his son; no guards were aware of the Prince’s presence tonight, leaving him vulnerable in case things turned sour.

Noctis thought he was better off without them knowing he was here. The glaives were a double edged card and for the most part could not to be trusted.

Indeed, most to the regret of Regis, Noctis had categorically refused to let the Kingsglaive members into the confidence; arguing that traitors could hide anywhere, including in the Crown’s personal guard. He was very much aware of those wolves in sheep's clothing lurking from the shadows.

Especially…

His gaze spitefully focused on the captain of the Kingsglaive who was casually conversing with some Lucian high-ups near the atrium. Hate and enmity welled up in his heart, almost burning him up and his fists clenched around the glass he was holding. But when he heard a cracking noise, he forced himself to remain calm by taking a deep breath; shattering his glass was not the smartness move if he wanted to maintain his cover intact. And so, he looked away from Drautos.

He could wait.

Now was neither the time nor the place to take his revenge, he had to stick to the plan.

Yet, when he stood there, awkwardly fidgeting in his overly dressed attire, both physically and mentally utterly on his own; he finally realized how terrible that so called plan really was.

Only one thought was running in circles through his mind: _Did I make a mistake by deliberately coming here?_

It truly was as if he was facilitating Niflheim’s work by willingly presenting himself on a silver platter.

When he had proposed this strategy, his father had looked at him as if he were insane; and now that he fully grasped the situation he was in, yes indeed, he believed he was.

The plan was meant for him to sneak into the treaty-signing celebration, so he could approach Lunafreya.

The only issue being the fact that he needed to be undercover to remain anonymous in the eyes of all. And Noctis figured hiding his face was the only way of achieving this outcome. 

...therefore they had turned the armistice celebration, into a _masquerade ball_.

The masks were keeping the guests’ identities secret; thus the Prince was hiding in plain sight blending in the decor with the other partygoers, right under the Empire’s nose. 

Really, _terrible_.

Not only was it a disastrous idea, but as of now Niflheim was highly suspicious of them. And how could they not, Lucis had changed the whole reception at such short notice, without even giving them a reason for this occurrence. 

Effectively, holding a masked ball right before the establishment of a Peace Treaty was a delicate issue. It was hardly a conventional choice and could only raise mistrust between the two kingdoms. 

On top of that, finding the required accessories in time had been an ordeal; but eventually the whole rooftop was flowing with masked guests.

They mesmerizingly paraded in the artificial light, their shiny silk costumes and masks of pearls and feathers were dazzling, almost blinding as a means of lulling the enemy into inattention.

As the saying went: _“People wear a mask of lie so they look attractive, so be careful.”_

Indeed, this ball is a masquerade in more ways than _one_. 

The King of Lucis was hosting people whose only ambition was to expend their territory all across Eos no matter the cost, never once hesitating in using empty promises to coax them into a false sense of security so they could backstab them in the end. Niflheim was unstoppable and would do anything to get their way.

It went without saying, that Lucis ought to put itself at the same level, and this seemingly spectacular and inviting reception, was merely another game of false pretence. 

They were all playing a part on the stage, planning the next move before the adversary could. The two foes danced around the chessboard, in a similar manner as the couples who were spinning on the hotel’s dance hall.

To them, it was just another war.

Speaking of…

After he had left the Throne Room his friends had swarmed around him demanding answers, which he had _partly_ provided. 

At the same time he’d had an argument with his father; Gladio had apparently joined the group. It was shortly after his meeting with Clarus, and it had left the shield feeling pressured and weighted down by the gravity of his duty. 

He sharply recalled how Gladio had yanked him by the collar of his coat, shaking him like a rag doll while angrily calling him a capricious brat for his irresponsible choices and how, him going to tonight’s party alone was pure madness.

At Noctis’ precardiment, Ignis and Prompto had exchanged a worried glance. The more Gladio had shaken him, the paler the Prince had become. 

Ignis had finally intervened, keeping a flustered Gladiolus away from him.

Seeing the burning glare the shield had thrown him, this was far from the last time he would hear of this.

Objectively, Noctis knew they were all disapproving of this new unexpected improvement to their journey. Wherever he was to go, they were to follow. That was what friendship and duty meant to them. 

...for _now_ at least. 

Yet, he was convinced infiltrating the party alone was a far more discrete and cautious move. With his retinue trailing him, people would have instantly notice something was amiss. 

Noctis also didn't want to admit that in case of desesperate situation... Cold dread and red-hot fear mingled in the pit of his belly; he would probably be forced to take some drastic measure. He didn't want them witnessing _that_. 

He violently shook his head, discarding the disturbing thoughts. He could worry about the repercussions later; there were more pressing matters at stake.

Focused, he raked his eyes across the area, in search for the familiar face of the Oracle. His father assured him she was to be present tonight, but it seemed like she still had not made an appearance. 

_Is Niflheim keeping her at bay?_

Ardyn too was nowhere in sights. Noctis figured he had put on his Chancellor persona, playing, for whatever reason, the political game between the two Kingdoms. Therefore, the moment Emperor Aldercapt would make his entrance; the man would probably trail behind or sneak about the cortege. Indeed, the masks were still on.

Noctis sighed, wearily gazing at the beauty of the recreation area. The Hotel’s rooftop was truly a marvel; a unique lavish setting mirroring the Citadel’s and towering above the city. The place was a stark contrast on the night scenery, shining through the dark like a beacon of light.

To enhance this celestial atmosphere even more, some musicians were performing a beautiful and somber music in the background. Accompanied by some violinists, a woman was playing on a grand piano, her fingers graciously caressing the keys.

Around the dancing area and the upper floor, numerous round tables had been set for the party. To whet the dining guests’ appetite, a delicate amuse-bouche as well as a few champagne and wine glasses were disposed on the velvet embroidered tablecloths - waiters were running about, refilling the drinks of some guests and serving toasts on shiny steel trays.

He felt so out of place between the swirls of black and whites dresses drenched in silk and the intricate masks dripping with dazzling jewels. In addition, the sickly smiles the guests were all wearing was unsettling him greatly.

Fake and oh so deceitful.

Noctis fidgeted, uncomfortable in his getup. He put his glass down by the railing and quickly made sure his mask was still correctly in place. Both physically and metaphorically. 

For the purpose of this evening, he was dressed in a slim black tuxedo with a matching navy bowtie; his hair having been slicked back. The stunning bluish sheen covering the garment was shifting in the artificial lighting every time he moved.

To pair the smart black of the suit, a charcoal mask rimmed with an intricate needlework was delicately curving around his cheekbones; the satin was encrusted with tiny azure gemstones which were highlighting the striking blue of his eyes.

At the top of the mask, framed by two dark metal wings, an elegant silvered skull was embedded. Although uncomfortable, he admitted the fancy garb suited him perfectly. It was rather classy but not too showy, perfect to blend in the celebration without catching any wandering eye.

Because tonight, this ‘ _disguise_ ’ was his only weapon. 

It was at this moment that Noctis realized he had been standing in this spot for far too long, it seemed people were starting to notice him, glimpsing occasionally in his direction with curious glances.

Thus, he quickly moved from the railing to the other side of the rooftop, slipping easily through the mass of partygoers and smoothly climbing the black carpeted stairwell. No one would notice him, in the swarming of dances and deafening chatters. 

Or so he thought.

He suddenly felt a prickle tickling his neck like a caress. Someone was intently watching him, they gaze trailing hotly over his skin as he mingled through the faceless crowd.

_ (̶R̶u̶n̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶P̶r̶i̶n̶c̶e̶.̶)̶ _

He walked faster.

It lasted a second, and then the creeping sensation was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Up there, without the swirling of the dancers, the atmosphere was slightly calmer: people were chatting around tables, enjoying the gentle evening breeze and occasionally letting out a laugh.

Further right near the railing, King Regis was patiently waiting for the Emperor arrival; Noctis eyed him discreetly, but he was in the middle of a talk with Clarus. His shield seemed tense; _rightfully so_.

Stepping aside, he hid in the shadows trying to merge with the background; he was now nearing the sumptuous glass dome containing a colossal aquarium. Inside, some silver Lucian carp, as well as some bigger slender fishes were elegantly swimming in the tank. Noctis thought they oddly resembled the Tidemother. 

Further back, he noticed a giant painting solemnly placed on elaborate metalwork. A sleeping figure was represented in ethereal beauty; her form draped in thin white and blue cloths. She was so beautiful… He wondered who she might be.

It was not long before a warm voice intervened. 

“All alone?”

He slightly jumped, his head snapping to the left taken by surprise by the newcomer voice. In the dim lighting, he hadn’t noticed someone was here, quietly observing him out of the corner of their eye.

The water was shimmering and rippling under the rising moon, casting unnatural speckles of light on the stranger’s face which made his dark hair appear almost silvery.

A glaive, based on the uniform he was wearing, was standing nearby, his eyes questioning under his spotted grey mask. The disguise was covering his whole face; two whiskers like adornments graciously encircled the edges, making it look like some sort of coeurl inspired mask. Quite, an intriguing choice to make.

Noticing his garments, the man asked him. “I take you’re from Lucis?”

Noctis merely nodded, both curious and anxious of the incoming talk.

“I’ve never seen someone look so unhappy at a celebration. You literally ran up here like you had the devil on your tail.”

So, he saw.

Of course he did, I couldn’t possibly look more suspicious back there.

Noctis strangely felt calm, but he knew that if the guard was not here, he would surely hit himself. _So much for discretion, stupid._

Well if it’s make-or-break now, then it might be better to play along.

Indeed, maybe the glaive was a treaty hater; or maybe straight up a revolutionary? If he could lure him into betraying himself and tell him the truth; he might gather information for tomorrow’s ceremony, which could reveal to be crucial to save the City.

_It’s do or die anyway._

“I think this can hardly be called a celebration. More like indulging our enemy don’t you think?” He sneered, trying to make the glaive rise to the bait.

Surprisingly, the man lightly chuckled. “I guess you’re right, this treaty does sound too good to be true.”

_Doesn’t it?_

Well, that certainly was an interesting turn of event; showing your true colors already?

“Then, I’m guessing you’re opposed to the armistice?” Inquired a genuinely curious Noctis.

The glaive paused, frowning; no doubt searching for the right thing to say. He shifted position, slightly straitening up.

He finally answered with a steady voice. “My duty lies with the Crown, my personal opinion hardly matters in this task.” Still on guard watch, he casually turned his gaze back to the party every now and then, intent on keeping an eye out even when everything seemed in order.

Surprised Noctis looked up in interest, amusement shinning in his eyes and the hint of a smile showing on his face. Ah, that was truly rich coming from someone on the verge of betrayal!

…

But a logical part of his brain, that wasn’t clouded by bitterness, thought that he maybe really meant it. What if this glaive was truly faithful? He needed to dig a little more to be sure of where his allegiance truly laid.

The glaive might be his way out and a great help, if he proved to be trustworthy.

Noctis braced himself for what he was about to say, hoping to strike a chord, but ultimately hating the words for what they were: an accusation. “Is that so? Well, the Crown doesn’t seem to share your fidelity. The King did abandon the surrounding areas that weren’t part of Insomnia, didn’t he?” Hoping to sound more authentic, he rolled his eyes in Regis’ direction for good measure.

It pained him to say those words; it was as if he was blaming his father for the fall of the Crown City, when he perfectly knew his father had done everything to ensure the future of all of Lucis. The country was on its last leg, relentlessly subjected to Niflheim’s attacks and tearing itself apart from the inside out. With his father’s health failing him, they wouldn’t have been able to continue on any longer. This decision was a last resort, purely a desperate move to end the war.

Even so, Regis’ decision fueled the hatred already present in the heart of some, a domino effect leading to the doom of Insomnia. No one was perfect, even a King could make bad decisions; as long as they could be righted it was still fixable.

The glaive tensed, like the words struck him. He was eying him out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re wrong to think this; His Majesty did everything he could to fend off the Empire, to the point of sacrificing his own health for the sake of his people.” He had a low, firm tone of voice, leaving no room for argument as he raked his eyes over the rooftop, taking every detail in; a spark of respect lit his eyes up when he lingered on the Lucian King.

“This treaty is our last chance to make things right; I’m just afraid it’s a trap even if everything appears peaceful for now.”

 _“Calm before the storm…_ ” He vaguely heard himself reply, not longer focusing on the discussion; these words… so genuine, the reflection of his own spiraling thoughts. How could he go about this? Was it sane to believe these words he had wanted to hear for the longest time? 

“Precisely.”

Noctis intently considered the other, wondering if he could entrust him with the knowledge of who he was. He had not count on the Kingsglaives to protect him for a reason; when he had learned the truth on how they had utterly betrayed his father, he convinced himself there were no longer any faithful men at their side. Even when Cor had told him that some unfailing glaives were the ones who had protected the Ring of the Lucii and the town, he was still distrustful. How can I tell an enemy from an ally when they’re both supposed to side by me?

Still, he had this feeling…

His magic sang through his veins, swathing about his limbs. It was strange sensation, almost compelling Noctis to rely and trust the other; deep down he somehow knew the glaive meant what he said and was a man of honor truly loyal to the Crown.

What an interesting man… He truly seemed devoted; maybe he was honorable and dutiful, instead of a traitor like most of the other Lucian soldiers? A strange pull tugged the strings of his heart, willing him to give the man a chance.

The guard was fully watching him by now and added contemplative. “I swear this is bugging me off; you somehow seem so familiar...Something about your eyes…”

Suddenly self conscious, Noctis reflexively averted his gaze, breaking the intense eye contact.

Oh well, his cover wasn’t going to last long if the man kept staring at him so meticulously. But, oddly enough, the glaive too seemed rather familiar; maybe he was a renowned soldier or even a glaive assigned to the inner circle of the Lucian family; it would certainly make things easier.

He ultimately decided to follow his instinct.

“Listen. Could you do me a favor?” He bluntly demanded, his gaze shooting back up and piercing through the man.

The other seemed caught off guard; his hands crossed behind his back tensing in expectation. He slightly tilted his head and merely hummed, questioning. 

Noctis braced himself, slowly inhaling. 

“If you see Lady Lunafreya, tell her the Prince is here to see her.” 

“The Prince…?” The glaive paused frowning at the strange wording.

Then he gasped, his eyes comically widening in alarm when he realized the insinuation. 

“Your Highness...?!” he quietly breathed.

He carefully glanced around them making sure no one was eavesdropping their conversation. Lowering his voice, he stepped closer to Noctis to whisper. 

“Why are you here of all places?! I thought you were to leave Insomnia this morning?”

“Something went wrong, there has been a change of plans; all you need to know is that it’s crucial that I talk to the Princess.”

“Is His Majesty even aware of this?” The glaive replied watching Regis from afar. He seemed pretty intent on warning him, the only thing keeping him from doing so, was the fact that he still was on guard duty.

“He agreed to my proposal, and will not interfere tonight.”

“Still, someone is going to eventually find out! It’s dangerous for you to be here unguarded Your Highness,” the glaive tensed, his forehead was tight and his eyes darting, he showed clear signs of concern for the precarious situation the Prince was in.

Irked by the glaive stubbornness Noctis interjected. “Understand that I _need_ to do this; it’s a life or death mat-“A sudden loud burst of color cut Noctis off.

Fireworks exploded above them, the fiery sparks illuminating the night sky in quick successions. Their blazing light igniting the dark with intricate patterns and as they burned vividly into Noctis’ retina, only one thought remained in the Prince’s mind: _Luna_. 

No time to wander; now was the moment.

He needed to stay alert, the Emperor would soon make an appearance and he was confident Luna would too. It was however dangerous for him to remain here, the courtesy greeting between his father and Aldercapt would happen only a few meters away - he feared the Emperor would instantly notice him, and therefore decided that drawing closer to the lower area was his best option.

But then, in the periphery of his vision something familiarly brightly shined.

There among the dancers! A swirl of white! It could only be her! 

He stepped forward, his gaze solely focusing on the dancehall below him.

As if to confirm his expectation, Luna turned around like she was urging him to follow her; her blond hair framing her face like a bright halo and her sylleblossom eyes searching among the crowd for something.

“I must go now, I trust you to keep this between us!” Noctis broke off in the middle of the talk, hastily leaving the glaive stranded; pushing a few guests as he rushed past some tables to get to the lower plateau of the rooftop.

_“…wait!...”_

Heedless, he vaguely registered the glaive calling out after him, too slow to retain the Prince who was treading through the crowd, quickly disappearing, like the mass had swallowed him up. 

But, that didn’t matter to Noctis, now that Luna was so close to him; there was no time to waste, since every minute he spent here was endangering all of Lucis.

(…He also admitted his own desire to see his childhood friend alive, was obscuring his judgment. After all, he had indeed done everything to reach her and wasn’t going to let the Empire led her away once again; it was now or never.)

Soon after, as if the fireworks were the only cue the Emperor needed to make an entrance, he emerged from the large doors acclaimed by the crowd, then slowly climbed the stairs leading to the aquarium to join King Regis, his retinue and courtiers following him shortly. But again, the Chancellor was oddly absent from the picture. 

Noctis frowned. Surely he must be somewhere? I’m confident he wouldn't miss this masquerade for anything in the world; after all he would thrive in this world of hidden truth and deceit.

Iedolas Aldercapt made his way towards the Lucian King, his red mask of steel glinting ominously in the dark. 

“A most grand reception King Regis, you honor all of Niflheim!” Exclaimed The Emperor loudly, while making a wave for his guards to linger.

"Quite a mystifying atmosphere, this masquerade truly brings out the impenetrableness of your magnificent Insomnia.”

The Emperor had a way with words; one could choke on the hidden meaning behind his enthusiasm. It was clear he was preening, purposely putting on a show for the whole party to witness. This was no doubt a game of wits and power.

“The honor is ours Emperor Iedolas. You have ventured far and grace us with your presence,” cordially responded Regis once the other stood before him. “I hope your short sojourn among us will be agreeable.”

“Have no concern good King; I have no doubt it shall prove to be full of _surprises_.”

Powerless to intervene, Noctis gritted his teeth watching the exchange from afar. At this point, he was too far down the stairs and as a result he was only able to hear undistinguished sounds as the two men spoke. The fireworks went off around them, casting sinister shadows into the creases of their masks. King and Emperor both had an aura and magnetism surrounding them, which could render anyone feeling weak to the knee in awe.

Power calling for respect in everyone, that was what being a true monarch meant.

After a few seconds of daydreaming, he suddenly came to a stop near at the bottom of the stairway, where Lucian attendants were chatting in hushed tones. They abruptly cut their heated debate, eying him with suspicion and wondering why he was raking the room with an intent look on his face.

However, Noctis was heedless of their gazes; he only had eyes for the spot where he had last seen Lunafreya.

…

Nothing.

She was no longer here.

His eyes darted around the room, helplessly raking over the whole area; but to no avail, he saw nothing. It was if that blinding white was merely another vision his mind had conveyed to satiate him.

_I could swear it was her._

Weary and discouraged, Noctis sighted.

Maybe I should just take another dr-

Suddenly, an arm smoothly snaked around his waist, tugging him close to an unknown body, fingers curling languidly around his suit’s fabric.

_ Wha-? _

“ **Good evening to you _princeling_ ~”** melodically sung a voice behind him. “I’ve been expecting you.”

He froze, his blood running cold. Around him all the sounds of the party became muffled, his world narrowing in radius.

Narrowing to that _despicable_ voice.

Dark. Baritone. _Mocking._

**_Ardyn._ **

Noctis went stiff as another arm tightened around his body, embracing him completely to forcefully restrain him. When he recoiled from the strong grip, the redhead tugged him back, trapping him firmly into his solid chest. His head swarmed and he shivered, sweat breaking across his skin.

The sharp scent of his cologne reached his nose; it smelled musky with mixed tones of sulfur and sandalwood, blended with the underlying sickly sweet tang of the scourge. Noctis compulsively took a deep breath, feeling slightly dizzy of the familiar intoxicating aroma.

He could hear the sardonic smile in his husky voice. “It would appear our lovely night trysts are becoming rather frequent, wouldn’t you say? Good grief, people will certainly talk.” He jested.

Noctis _jerked._

**_"Y o u,”_** he angrily breathed.

Ardyn had yet again magically appeared out of thin air, startling the Prince to no end.

Even with his face concealed, the red strands of hair peaking out of his mask, instantly gave him away as Niflheim's Chancellor. 

He snickered and sarcastically responded. “Ah, I see you finally remember! How delightful! Judging by your _charming_ behavior, I presume my offering was appreciated a great deal, hmm?”

Noctis bristled, whipping sharply around to glare heatedly at the other who seemed quite elated to see him, if his shit eating grin was anything to go by. He backed off a few steps, Ardyn quite surprisingly letting him go.

“What did you do to me?!”

“Patience Noct, all in due time. This lovely gathering is only just beginning and we have aaall the time in the world to discuss this,” he smirked finding some sick humor in his wording.

The Chancellor was intently scanning Noctis from every angle, his gaze glinting as he assessed the Prince’s fine attire; he softly whistled, like he was bewildered. 

“My, _look at you_.” His voracious eyes methodically roamed over Noctis’ body. “I dare say, His Majesty look positively ravishing tonight~” he purred with mirth.

Surprisingly enough, Noctis was not greeted by the sights of various layers of clothes, but rather by a striking white suit. The immaculate outfit was adorned with red trims spilling like blood over Ardyn's chest and decorated with golden Niflheim armories. The costume was overlapped by a great off-white coat trimmed with silk and a golden livery collar was draped over his shoulders.

_And was that an earring??_

As for his mask, it had an elaborate design: it looked like metallic feathers were spouting out of his face, a shiny silver dagger was encrusted in the middle of the mask glinting ominously in the well lighted rooftop. Aditionally, two crimson horns were encircling his head like a crown, giving a demonic vibe to the face wear. 

Noctis sneered. How utterly _fitting._

Behind them, the entrance of the hotel immersed every corners of the rooftop with tinges of gold, complementing the sparkling champagne sipped by various attendees

Under those lights, Ardyn’s eyes blazed even brighter; like molten gold they almost burned the Prince with their intensity.

That’s when Noctis caught himself staring at the other; carefully studying him down to the smallest detail. Although the showy touch was still present in his attire, it was still so odd to see the other dressed so elegantly. 

It gave him a whole new aura; it was almost… _mesmerizing_ to the Prince.

In the same fashion, his lavish burgundy hair was slicked down, one curl had fallen in his face and the Prince closely watched it swayed in the wind. His gaze trailed along the other face admiring how the mask was increasing Ardyn’s finely chiseled features; his eyes swept down to pale glistening lips… 

At that point, Noctis would be lying if he thought the other didn't look handsome. 

In fact, he looked devilishly _attractive_.

. . .

Hold on a second.

Attrative…?

**_ Attractive?! _ **

What on Eos _am I thinking?_

_Have I completely lost my mind to think of him that way??_

** _My own flesh and blood?!!_ **

Horrified at his thoughts, he felt disgusted of himself; almost nauseous when a sensation like insects crawling across and underneath his skin became apparent. His mind was burning, as if lead were coursing though it instead of blood. 

Revulsion.

Utter and total revulsion.

That was the enemy, the world’s calamity and the very thing he had endlessly tried to stop!

Those loathful thoughts were going against everything he had been and still was standing for! That was stepping on everyone's sacrifice! Discarding their death and suffering like nothing had happened!!!

Not mentioning that many times in the past, the redhead had mercilessly and cruelly tortured him and even killed him; knowing full well what the consequences were. He knew everything, and still had enjoyed Noctis’ helplessness and used it against him to play off this mockery of a Prophecy over and over again.

Yet, he had also tried to get under his skin with sickly sweet words and creepy disturbing touches. Ardyn seemed very obsessed with the act of laying his hands on him at any giving moment, sometimes with soft caress, sometimes with brutal force; it was as if he wanted to twist his vision and pervert his mind for his own sick amusement.

S̶e̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶t̶e̶,̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶c̶l̶e̶a̶r̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶k̶i̶n̶g̶.̶

Noctis shuddered as he recalled the knuckles lightly grazing his cheek, the thumb pressing on his parted lips...

no.

 ** _No_** , he refused to be Ardyn’s puppet and indulge in whatever wicked game he was playing with him; he could not let those obscene and intrusive thoughts in.

On many levels, that was just utterly **_wrong_** _._

Troubled and unsettled by his train of thoughts, he coldly lied. “Can’t say the same about you.” 

Ardyn’s face twisted into a look of pain. 

“Outch. Touchy. You truly wound me Your Majesty.”

He dramatically clutched his heart in mock offense, wincing theatrically as if the words had physically hurt him. But the smile he had on his face betrayed his true feelings.

“I see you have not lost your edge Noct.”

Noctis gritted his teeth, weary of the other beating around the bush; this was just but another grotesque masquerade.

“I’m not here to play your sick games trickster. I want my questions answered.” 

Ardyn instantly brightened and grinned like the cat that got the cream, and he laughed, high and maniac, drawing the attention of some curious passers-by.

“Why naturally, I’m willing to provide the answers you obviously so _dearly_ crave!” He dramatically cried out while extending his arms in front of Noctis.

But then, his voice suddenly darkened, taking a sultry tonality as he intensely stared at Noctis under his horned mask.

“Alas my dear, I’m afraid I may only indulge you for a price.”

Of _course_.

Noctis had already figured he would demand something of him in exchange for his answers. But he still braced himself envisaging the worse. Over the numerous time warps, he had come to know just how Ardyn could be unpredictable; underestimating him was not wise, even pure foolishness.

“What do you _want_?” Brutally bit Noctis, cutting to the chase. He could feel a bead of sweat starting to form on his brow.

Grinning deviously, Ardyn extravagantly swept his arm outstretching his palm as an invitation.

“Then by all means, would you honor me with the pleasure of a dance?”

Noctis mind blanked.

_What?_

_A…Dance?_

_Surely this could not be this easy?_

“Just a dance? That’s really all it will take?” He skeptically replied, squinting his eyes at the other.

“I can assure you, I have no desire to deceive you on such lovely night.”

He pouted thoughtfully.

“Call this request… a token of my good will.” 

Ardyn seemed so sincere… Noctis knew not to fall for it, but he needed answers either way and the only way of getting them was to follow Ardyn’s odd whims.

The Accursed smile broadened when the Prince slowly took his hand in clear reluctance. He greedily enclosed the smaller hand, yanking the prince closer to him.

“Now, I knew you would come to your senses~” He smugly whispered, placing a courteous kiss on his back of the Prince’s hand. Noctis’ breath hitched as he felt warm lips gently graze his skin.

He callously grunted, annoyed with the redhead. 

“Get on with it. We do not have all night.”

“You’re so cold Noct…” drawled the other with an amused quirk tugging the corner of his mouth, there was however a sharp edge of danger to his words.

He led them both to the dance floor where other couples were slowly waltzing. They similarly got into position, Ardyn’s hand dipping in the curve of his back as he closed his fingers around the strong shoulder. He could feel the redhead’s intense gaze boring holes into his face and very purposely avoided his eyes, bluntly digging his nails in the soft material of Ardyn’s suit.

Then in deliberate retaliation, his dance partner slowly drummed his fingers on his back, sending slight tremors coursing through his limbs. That, oddly enough, felt both pleasant and unsettling and the man knew exactly what it was doing to Noctis if his smile was anything to go by. The Prince squeezed their clasped hands tighter as a warning. 

That provoked a delighted chuckled out of Ardyn and his hand stilled against Noctis’ spine, after one final taunting stroke, very much like he was appeasing a wild animal.

The Chancellor’s voice was barely above a whisper, his breath brushing the side of his face as he conversationally interjected. “I’m assuming this play-acting is your doing mh?”

Noctis merely grunted in lieu of answer.

“A masquerade based on a tissue of lies, my, what a fine poet you make!”

“I although must admit, I do wonder what you hope to gain from this desperate move...”

Ardyn gaze brightened, like he was struck by a sudden realization. “Oh I _see_!”

“Trying to change the inevitable demise of Daddy Dearest are you now Noct? How very _cute_ of you.” He cruelly crooned, wearing a huge, infuriatingly cat-like smile.

Feeling his hackles rising, Noctis glared back, snapping defensively at the other. _“And what if I am?_ What are you going to do about it?!”

He might as well come clean and get to the bottom of this; this time, he was not letting him get in the way for his sick amusement! He would not allow that to happen! He had failed to defeat him countless times, but he still remained his burden only to carry through that lonely road.

Ardyn remained even, his eyes still boring into him.

“Oh nothing.”

Uh?

Nothing?

He’ll do _nothing_?

Ardyn shook his head dismissingly. “Well, in that case, I bid you good luck. As you already know, meddling with Fate can prove to be quite _tiresome_.”

Surely this doesn’t mean…

“…You won’t do a thing?”

“Why, needless to say I won’t hinder your pathetic attempt! I do not wish to further get involved with this mockery of a destiny; I am merely here to greet you good King.”

“…”

Noctis was so bemused and speechless, that he wasn’t finding any appropriate reply. Am I dreaming or Ardyn is actually opposing no threat? Well, ‘ _no threat’_ was a strong wording, considering that he had attacked him not so long ago; but still, that was disturbingly out of character for him to say.

Surely it was just another one of his tricks; he’d better not let his guard down…

When Ardyn saw how confused his words had made him, he merely offered him a mystifying smile, carrying on their dance like nothing had happened.

Under the twinkling stars, neither missed a beat, smoothly whirling across the ballroom in harmony and rhythm. They truly danced like they battled: fire and ice violently clashing against one another; fiercely and relentlessly fighting to take the lead and bring the enemy to his knees.

Noctis lifted by the sorrowful music, graciously spun around dragging the other along with him. It seemed despite who he was waltzing with, the dance moves were deeply-seated in his body, the result of hours of training at his expense.

When he was younger, he recalled how he was always so reluctant to dance. Ignis had often chased him around the Citadel for their weekly dance lesson. The retainer’s stubbornness seemed to have paid off seeing how the pair moved swiftly on the marbled floor.

The minutes went by and Noctis let his body flow through the repetitive motions, his mind slowly drifting when no hint of conversation came.

Yet the ethereal atmosphere ceased, when out of the blue Ardyn grinned like a shark smelling blood on the water and pointed towards the other side of the room.

“Oh! What a curious occurrence! Isn’t it your lovely bride to be?” He gleefully exclaimed in mock surprise.

Noctis’ head spin around his eyes darting about the room intently looking for Luna. 

Then finally, he saw her.

There! Near the aquarium!

But... _How_?

He had just been standing there only moments ago! 

He pulled taut, ready to spring free from Ardyn’s clutches at any given opportunity.

Dressing in dazing white, she was in the middle of speaking with the same glaive he had previously spoken to. He was smoothly giving her a shiny little object. From where he was, Noctis could barely discern what the item was, but if he could only just…

But when tried to break free, the other’s grip strengthened on his waist in warning. The more he tried to leave, the stronger Ardyn’s hand pressed on his ribs, to the point of causing him a serious ache which would certainly leave bruises. At the forceful tug on his back, he helplessly stumbled into the other man’s chest.

No!

He could no longer see Luna!

He’d just averted his eyes for a few seconds! Where was she? He needed to do _something_!

“Let me go. **_Now_**.” He hissed in pain. Wriggling like an eel, he pathetically pushed on the other chest to free himself.

Having enough of his useless attempts, his partner disapprovingly clicked his tongue.

“Ah, ah. Come now, how ill-mannered of you! Is that any fitting demeanor for a _mighty_ King such as yourself?”

Noctis was seething with barely contained rage. “You said you weren’t going to interfere!”

“Ahh, but I am merely fulfilling my part of the deal here, you did say you wanted answers, didn’t you? I won’t provide those if you leave me hanging on my own, trésor. Now _dance_.”

“You can’t make me!” vociferated Noctis, pulling against Ardyn tug to resist him.

His thoughts spiraled out of control.

That just didn’t make any sense; Luna had been down there with him this whole time; he literally _saw_ her among the dancers!

Noctis froze remembering every detail of the earlier events.

 _What if…?_ **No**.

A sickening thought dawned on him.

He had _tricked_ him with an illusion.

It was not Luna at that time, it never was! She has always been up there!! 

It was Ardyn all along.

**_He had tricked him!!_ **

-

**_“You sick bastard!!”_ **

Noctis saw red and trashed violently in the other grip, owning a few gasped and outraged glances from the closest dancers.

Ardyn rolled his eyes, not at all strained by his attempt and playfully spinning him around like he was a mere rag doll. “Do settle down, we would not want to end this pleasant night by making a scandal, now would we?” The menace rung loud and clear in those whispered words.

Then louder, for the crowd to hear, Ardyn exclaimed. “Do excuse the foul language of my lovely company here, I think he had too much to drink!” He let out a chuckle for good measure, secretly relentless with the grip he had on the Prince.

Objectively Noctis knew it was futile to keep fighting against him; he was painfully reminded that without his weapons, he was nowhere near Ardyn’s strength in his twenty years old body.

Still, he just itched to draw a weapon out of his Armiger to wipe that smirk off the redhead’s face; but by doing so, he would endanger everyone at the party and forfeit his plan in the process. Ardyn’s grin widened as if he knew exactly his train of thoughts.

_Shithead._

The fight left him.

“Good boy~” the other purred while gently stroking his thumb over the back of Noctis’ hand.

Ardyn’s voice had a lilt as he hastily resumed their waltz. “Let us keep dancing, as we have always done!“

Weary of this game of cat and mouse, Noctis felt the frustration kick in. “Cut to the chase Ardyn. You own me an explanation about whatever the hell you know about this whole time loop mess and what you did to me the other night!”

“Oh well, quite eager for the truth now, aren’t we? Poor Lady Lunafreya, so _promptly_ consigned to oblivion, and to think I took for granted your noble heart…”

_That’s not…!_

The Chancellor sadly whined those words out, yet a sly smile was tugging the corner of his lips. It was clear he was finding wicked pleasure in dragging this out, knowing it was greatly irking the Prince.

Noctis glared murder in his eyes and fury roaring through his mind;

_Whose fault is that! Stop **playing** with me!!_

“Ahh Noct, what a fetching look you are bestowing me, you truly are a _delight_ ~”

He gritted his teeth when he felt an insult on the tip of his tongue, but kept quiet, trying to express the extent of his hatred through his gaze only.

The man was just trying to get a reaction out of him, but he would not rise to the bait! Eventually Ardyn would grow tired of the sound of his own voice and _finally_ lay everything out; he just had to endure it a little more. He just didn’t know how much longer he in fact could; he sincerely just wanted to wrap his hand around the other’s throat and _squeeze_.

“Fair enough, I shall gratify your good demeanor by providing the answers you desire.”

Ardyn cleared his throat, moving them closer to the middle of the dancehall. Really no escape then, well joke’s on Ardyn, since Luna was no longer here, the situation was fine by him, _for now_. As much as it pained him to think this, the other was right about something; if he wanted to end the time loop, he needed clear answers.

“As you might know, at the very onset those repeating events appeared to me as being the refine mean to enact my revenge. I had you on a silver platter and contemplating your never-ending helpless suffering was greatly entertaining…” Eyes misting over while recalling the memory, Ardyn sinisterly smiled to himself.

( _A red blade piercing him-)_

Noctis shuddered.

“…In the course of time, I eventually fathom this was but a cruel subterfuge. Regardless of how many times one killed the other, time still continuously ran. Only eons laid before me, the sweet released of death never to be bestowed upon me.” He squinted his eyes. “And eventually, your cluelessness to the situation became truly maddening.”

“However, then it occurred to me, there was a motive for my awareness and your nescience, someone desired to keep you blind in order for this pointless prophecy to be fulfilled.”

Noctis eyes widened. Could it be…?

“Ah yes, yes, good, I see it’s dawning on you now. Undoubtedly, your _charming_ Astrals altered your memory.”

Noctis intervened seeing the continuity error. “Wait, who set the time loop then?”

“Although it remains unclear, **_gods_** are bird of a feather,” He harshly spat out the word like it was burning his tongue just to utter it. “Thus, I’m assuming it’s the scheme of another deity, a more ancient and powerful one at that, it requires a lot to oppose six divinities.”

Could it really be another god? Wondered Noctis. The question was to know what they intention was. It just doesn’t make any sense, why the Astrals hadn’t warned him?

Well, they never had for the Prophecy actually, so I don’t suppose they would start now of all time.

It seemed like the only possible way to end this time loop was to find the truth, and there was a chance Luna knew about this unknown divinity.

If he remembered his history lessons correctly, the Astrals were the main deity of Eos, but not the only gods to have ever treaded the ground; before the Solheim civilization, another pantheon ruled over the land. A conflict had raged between the Six and the Fallen Gods, a war the Astrals won by wiping them out of the face of Eos. They were supposed to be completely _gone_.

Apparently, they were not.

A sardonic smile broke on Ardyn face, like it was all but a joke to him. “Albeit, even with this much power, their little ruse did not quite work on me, namely due to the fact that I harbored in me the one entity the Six can’t overpower.”

“The Starscourge…” breathed the Prince.

“Yes quite.” Ardyn humored. “Now that we’re even dear Noctis, do you understand what I did to you?”

His partner’s pointy shoes dramatically squeaked on the shiny floor when he shifted their position. Dragged along, Noctis paled, goose bumps breaking across his skin. He pronounced the words he had feared were true, feeling like his knees were about to buckled.

“…Ardyn, did you infect me with the Starscourge?”

The redhead intensely stared at him, sadistically dragging his fear out.

After a few seconds, he broke into a sly smile, crooning his partner with poisonous words. “I do adore the sound of my name on your quivering lips,” Noctis scorned at that. “But do not fret. I solely encrusted a piece of it in a subconscious part your mind to keep those foolish _gods_ at bait. I can assure you, it will cause neither unwanted transformation to your body, nor harm to your sanity.”

-

-

“At least, I certainly do hope it won’t.” He acutely added.

Noctis gulped.

Ardyn sarcastically chuckled, wry smile as he drunk in his expression of anguish. “Does the Prince find adequate resolution in my rendition, or does he find more than he bargained for?”

Should he feel _grateful_ to be able to remember, or run his sword through Ardyn’s chest?

Well.

Both were good.

But before he could act on his murderous thoughts, something triggered Noctis’ memory and he recalled the brutal headache that made him blackout earlier. This strange woman, the mysterious voice…Wait, how could he have forgotten about this?

This vision very much seemed like a reaction of what he implanted in his head; that piece of darkness had felt like spiders were crawling inside his head. Something was amiss, why was Ardyn not mentioning the strange vision he gave him?

“Actually, there is indeed another thing,” added Noctis, frowning.

Ardyn looked surprised by his sudden change of behavior, his eyes half-shut slightly widening. ”Well my boy, do let me know, I am bound to hear.”

“You told me there were no side effects, but I saw something odd. I believe it was a more a hallucination than a dream; there was darkness everywhere and dying in my arms was this woman… Aera.”

“I don’t understand; what did you hope to achieve by forcing this vision on m-?” His voice caught at the last word.

All of the sudden, the air sharply shifted around them, dropping a few degrees; it what as if Noctis had a weight on his chest, the pressure smothering him. He slowly looked up at his partner, something was very _wrong_ here.

Ardyn stiffened, his smile slipping from his face and his voice lowering dangerously.

**_W h a t d i d y o u j u s t s a y ? ”_ **

He immediately tightened his grip, and snatched Noctis’ other wrist, squeezing until the bones cracked. It sent a jolt of electricity coursing through his arm and he gritted his teeth to hold the pained sound in. They were no longer quite dancing; it was more of a slow swaying to keep up appearances in front of the guests.

 _“How did you come to know her?!”_ He hissed, anger churning inside him and words cutting like knifes through Noctis.

Wait a minute… Ardyn did not plan this part? _He didn’t know?!_

Then if he didn’t, how come does he know this woman?

To be perfectly honest, at this point he didn’t even know if this was a good or bad thing that Ardyn had no play in this.

“I-I already told you, I _don’t_!! She appeared to me after I passed out; hold on, I thought this was _your_ doing!”

Noctis was greatly unsettled by the sudden change of atmosphere. Plenty of times he had seen Ardyn lost his temper, hot spikes of anger aimed at him or all sweet talk with the looming edge of threat in his voice, but this…This was _different_.

Ardyn’s rage was as cold as ice, a glacial emptiness snaking like sharps of glass around Noctis’ throat, ready to tear him apart if he uttered the wrong words.

“Do not keep me waiting; I’m not one for patience.” He callously warned to his bemused partner.

Ardyn dead eyes mercilessly bore into him, an endless abyss so jarring and ice cold he screamed at him to _run_.

“Speak, _**now**.”_

Noctis nervously wet his lips and steeled his voice willing it not to waver.

“It happened this morning, when I re-emerged from the last loop. I lost consciousness when I recall what you did to me the other night; but then I was standing in a clearing holding a blond woman, a voice kept threatening me into killing her.” Ardyn eyes darkened even further at this part. “Eventually I just woke up, except it was strange; more like I was experiencing things through someone else’s eyes… Somehow I knew her name even though I’ve never met her in my life.”

There was a tense silence lingering between them, then something seemed to dawn on Ardyn given he had this maniac glint dancing in his eyes. It was as if he was in a frenzy, his amber pupils moving frenetically from left to right, failing to focus on something.

The dance was reaching its conclusion, every pair dipping their partner on a finale note. Ardyn finished their dance by similarly lowering Noctis, his breath tickling the Prince’s throat when he arched his neck. He was now fixedly glaring at him, cold and unblinking eyes piercing through his soul.

He snarled, voice barely above a hiss.

“Noctis, what you saw were _my_ memories.”

Around them people were enthusiastically clapping hands, applauding the dancers’ performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …So, surprised?
> 
> That’s it for now! I do have to warn you, chapter 5 might take a long time to come out, I am currently filling a prompt for someone, and after that I might take a slight break from writing before the end of the summer break.
> 
> The updates will be slower, but they will be there; I will make sure of that!
> 
> Do leave a comment if you like the way things are turning out, they are after all my only fuel ~ I’m also quite curious to know what your theories are based on the end scene ;)


	5. Threaded Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation between Noctis and Ardyn goes on, a dance of light and shadow unveiling a blatant truth about their odd connexion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there I’m back! I know what a surprise, it’s a miracle at this point x) I really love this fanfic, it’s just my most difficult work and, well these past months were tough, but I finally got time again to continue this fanfic yey!
> 
> (Btw chapter 6 is also half done! I even shocked myself xD)
> 
> Things are slowly starting to move! Though I gotta admit everything will go down around chapter 7 x)
> 
> Enough talking, without further ado, enjoy the reading my dears ~

**“Yours is the light by which my spirit’s born: Yours is the darkness of my soul’s return.”**

\- E. E. Cummings

* * *

M.E. 756

May 15

Insomnia; Caelum Via Hotels and Resorts; eve of the peace signing ceremony

Noctis untangled himself from Ardyn’s grasp as if burned, taking a few steps back. They both stood, facing each other, _assessing_ each other - one with great acuity and the other with utter disbelief.

The fervour of the guests’ cheers and applause gradually faded around them as the dancing ceased – and still, the intensity of the redhead’s biting gaze was relentless and unfaltering, even challenging. In a way, they were still dancing.

Noctis suddenly spoke, breaking the spell.

"Y-Your memories? How is that even _possible_?”

“I’m very intent on discovering why this occurred. For once I believe we share a common purpose.” Noctis felt rooted to the spot as Ardyn‘s alluring eyes pinned him like a bug on the previous dance hall.

 _Not just alluring,_ a voice in the back of his mind reminded. _Dangerous._

The Chancellor glared at him ominously; quite as if he was trying to crack his skull open to pry into his every thought. It oddly felt like he could. The pit of foreboding in Noctis’ stomach grew increasingly larger, almost painful in its brutality.

Still, he asked.

“This... _Your_ memory was so vivid; I almost thought I was living it. I felt your loss as if it was my _own_ pain. Who exactly was Aera to you?”

Ardyn tutted his eyes slightly widening to the mention of her name, “ _Careful now Noctis_.” His voice was cutting as broken shards of glass. Noctis’ gulped, his throat sandpaper dry.

“Don’t feel presumptuous enough to meddle with the nature and alignment of things. You might bite off more than you can chew.” Teeth beaming he snarled in a menacing warning to Noctis.

“Know your place, and stay quiet in your own unconsciousness will you.” Came the redhead dangerous growl, freezing up all of his bones.

Though his stomach flipped, he just stared silently at the other piercing gaze.

When he sensed it was safe to speak again Noctis added, “What I meant is that it was more than a mere vision; it felt like I was _you_.”

Ardyn previous aggressive demeanour, made way for a more pragmatic one. A deep front set on his features as he gave Noctis’ sentence some consideration. “How troublesome... Despite the fact that nothing is certain, I surmise it could be one of our 'mutual friends’ little scheme again.”

“I don’t believe it to be the Astrals’ doing... I don’t quite feel the same pull of magic running though my veins.” Supplied Noctis staring at his hands.

“Ah yes, I indeed fail to see which purpose _binding us_ in any way, would serve, when the sole purpose of your existence is to terminate me.” The redhead acutely jested, looking at the starry sky above them with a self-deprecating look painted on his face.

“Wow. Thanks for that.”

“You're most welcomed fair King.”

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes at the other.

The Chancellor seemed in deep contemplation, running his left hand along the unfamiliarly smooth expense of skin on his chin. “No godly origin that we know of then... That’s oddly anticlimactic, I’m almost disappointed.” 

As the dazzling light of the reception danced across two admittedly striking midsummer sunset eyes, Noctis could imagine a very different setting. He observed him. Quiet. And for one moment, time seemed to slow and he could even imagine the other was only his dance partner, a simple man instead of the monster he was made to become. Though he didn’t smile or do anything else that would betray how he truly felt internally, he was strikingly handsome and almost... _genuine._

In another life, Noctis oddly thought, they could have been friends, _or even more_...

“Unless...” With a curious expression, Ardyn suddenly stalked close and studied Noctis’ face for a moment, then he suddenly reached out and _touched_ his fingers to the Prince's temple. The touch was oodly soft, yet stirred Noctis’ core with an overwhelming feeling of belonging.

Alarmed, he quickly jerked the other’s hand away from his face. “W-what are you doing?” stammered Noctis his eyebrows deeply wrinkling in confusion.

The redhead did not even answered him, his features splitting into a wide grin, tearing the former illusion to shreds. Alluring gold turning black as a bottomless pit made of darkness no trace of warmth in the abyssal sunken orbs.

 _“Oh._ I understand now. How... _fascinating.”_

A realization had dawned on Ardyn as he watched frozen in awe at Noctis, making the Prince’s blood pump faster in his system at the heated look he received. He saw nothing short of wonder on his face, almost marvel. The redhead's gaze very much dig holes into the side of his face, forcing him to meet his eyes; a demoniacal glow swirling in those molten orbs as they clashed with stormy blue - a flash of possessiveness and hatred that seemed to come and go like a shadow.

 _“_ Ahh, my dear. _Don’t you feel it?”_

That certainly did not mean anything good for him.

Noctis squinted at the redhead narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Feel _what_?”

“The red thread of destiny entangled between us.” Supplied the Chancellor enigmatically.

Noctis’ palms were sweating profusely as he gripped the soft material of his expensive suit. The same foreign sensation of insects crawling across his mind and spreading like spider webs became unbearable. His mind was burning brightly, as pressure smothered his thoughts.

He gradually felt nauseous, having a terrible premonition.

“It would appear that Fate decided to play another one of its whimsical twist on us. What a most intriguing turn of event indeed.”

Noctis willed his voice not to tremble. Yet he quivered with emotion. “What exactly are you insinuating by that?”

“You see, by cutting the link binding you to the Astrals, we both obtained a status quo. You are as of now free to pathetically attempt to play the brave hero, while I finally can break from this never-ending loop of predictability and boredom. However, it engendered another issue which I didn’t quite foresee.”

Noctis was suspended to his every word, the unbearable suspense slowly smothering him. He took a step forward without realising it, diminishing the previous distance that was made between them.

“By reaching into your psyche I unintentionally connected us. That stands to reason, I should have known better.”

Noctis’ brain stuttered, his heart beating erratically.

“Wait! _Wait,_ hold on a minute! Are you saying...?!” He questioned with the intensity of a coeurl.

Ardyn’s smile turned patronisingly cruel as he stated. “I meant that our souls are now bonded Noctis. We’re entered a soul bond.”

Soul.

Bond.

_**A soul bond ??!** _

The words echoed into his mind without him really processing them. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow like he has a hurricane ragging inside him, utterly destroying everything on its wake.

Despite his increasing panic, he knew deep down the words to be true; he could feel them sing to his core.

His voice came out thin and distant, almost unintelligible to his own ears, "What, but, no, that's... not... right...," and eventually settled for: “This is a nightmare.”

“Yes, yes quite. What a tragedy.” Drawled the other, revealing in his affliction.

“There must be some sort of way to break this link? Now that we know what it is, can’t we just _take it off_?!” Said Noctis helplessly, sweat steadily breaking across his back.

“I fear that won’t be possible. Considering it’s a spirit-bond, unfortunately, it’s very much permanent.”

“Surely there must be something we can do? _Anything??”_

" _Oh_ ? ~" Ardyn flashed an amused expression, eyes gleaming with mirth. “So it’s a ‘we’ now Noct?”

An angry blush formed on Noctis’ cheeks, a stark contrast under the dark mask. His patience was running thin with exhaustion and weariness. “But, can’t it be _undone_??”

“Unfortunately, soul bonds can be bend, not broken.” He added wryly. ”Unless you wish to experiment the pleasure of falling into the depth of insanity or... **_eternal rest_**.”

He smiled sarcastically. “Though I think we are both fairly accustomed to fatality by now.”

Noctis went livid as he caught on his meaning, “Death would not break the bond off...It would just make us... start over.”

“Most brilliant deduction!” Ardyn slow clapped with a wry smile tugging the corner of his lips. ”Everything about this situation is truly laughable, don’t you think?”

Noctis flared up.

“How can you say that when **_you’re_** the one responsible?!” He aggressively spit, getting right into Ardyn’s face with gritted teeth. “How can you be so damn calm?!”

The Chancellor waved a finger in front of his face disapprovingly, softly tut-ing the younger man.

“I tend to forget how feisty you can be. Did you omit the part when I said I was unaware this would be a direct aftermath maybe?” He mockingly inquired, an edge of irritation slipping through his baritone voice. Ardyn’s gaze darkened again, turning cold and bitter as he stalked over to him, now towering over the Crown Prince’s lithe form; forcefully wrenching his mind to the here and now. Noctis stood up straighter.

“Believe me; I’m no more pleased with the turn of event than you are.” He hissed sombrely.

All of the sudden, Ardyn’s voice dangerously lifted again, taking a saccharine tone as he leant in close to whisper something to the Prince. The cold metal of his mask brushed again his cheek, making him shudder

“As a matter as fact _Your Majesty_."

Sensing the tension of the situation, Noctis stiffened, a beat of sweat rolling slowly down his temple under his mask. "Do you precisely know what kept me going even after all these times?” He drawled.

"My **_loathing_** for you, Noctis.” Came the deep rumble in his ear, the timbre rippling through him like glass splinters on gauze. Everything eerily sounded like a twisted confession.

Noctis cringed away, shakily exhaling as the deceiving sweet tone filled his mouth with bitter ashes. The other smiled sharply against his fluttering pulse, relishing in the hammering pulse his captive set. “Accursed and King of Light bonded by Fate. What a cruel irony, wouldn’t you say mh?” Not unlike a pouncing predator, he breathed down his neck, making Noctis shudder in discomfort.

“Now, let’s not further debate feelings.”Ardyn’s left hand cradled the back of his skull; fingers tangling in Noctis’ now loose strands in a parody of a lover’s caress. With an amused chuckle, the Accursed stepped away from the Prince's personal space in deliberately slow motion – on edge, Noctis let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“Bearing the existence of the last Lucian King is already painful as it is, especially since we cannot possibly end this battle accordingly to the Prophecy. Why in the Seven Seas, would I attach myself to one?”

“Yeah. Fair enough.”

Noctis stood silent for an instant, letting out a dejected sigh, the weight of Eos heavy on his shoulder. He resigned to his fate - nothing really new for him anyway.

“Can you at least tell me what does the bond entails?”

Frowning as he slipped further into his own thoughts, Ardyn clarified smoothly, “I’m unsure, though I assume sharing experiences of the past is one condition.” He ran a hand through his burgundy hair lazily, further messing up his previously pristine hairstyle. “It could also involve telepathy, mind reading or even...” His eyes glittered. _“Touch starvation.”_

If Noctis had been drinking at that moment, the content of his glass would currently be spilled on all over the marble floor.

“Not happening.” Growled Noctis fluttered despite himself.” So what, we would need to... _touch_ each other constantly?” He grimaced.

“My, what a tease you are Noct~ I’m most impressed by your directness. If I was still in my youth, you would have made my heart flutter with embarrassment. But never on the first night dear, no matter how lovely the night. Even if I must admit we’re in a sense spiritually wed.” He winked, grinning knowingly at a mortified Noctis who couldn’t stop the heat from growing on his cheeks.

Wed.

The word echoed into his mind. He felt dizzy and sick.

As self assured as he could muster, he replied. “Tricky, when you don’t even have a heart.”

“Touché young one.” He added, “To be fair, a soul bond doesn’t always involve a need for contact. We shall see how _ours_ will turn out."

Noctis winced at the insistence on the pronom. 

”Can’t we fight it even a little bit without endangering ourselves? Make it less _intrusive_?”

“I supposed we could put on mental shields with patience and time. Albeit, trying to block it at such an early stage would be our doom. The bond must first blossom before withering.”

Deterred and eyes glassy with weariness, Noctis muttered, “How did everything spiralled so out of control... Time loop, failed Prophecy, unknown deities, and now of all things I’m stuck with **_you_**.” He accusingly stated, full of spite “What am I to do now?”

Ardyn clicked his tongue with a dismissive roll of his eyes.

“Ahh, don’t be such a bore Noct! You know perfectly I can provide far better company than those lackeys you consider your _friends_.”

“ _Don’t you even dare mention them_.” Ardyn eyed him with a look saying ‘I just did’ “You don’t have the right to.” Coldly hissed Noctis, his irritation cracking like thunder around them.

“Easy now Majesty. How hypocritical of you to say,” the redhead’s eyes were half-shut and his smile razor sharp, “I thought you would realize that this connection flows both ways by now. You soon won’t be able to hide anything from me anymore. Memories are a dangerous thing, and even you aren’t immune to the pull of the past.” Noctis felt anger flow through him like lava; rage and indignation slowly blossoming within his heart.

_**“That’s not...”** _

Ardyn didn’t let him finish, sarcasm dripping off of his _poisonous words_. “Oh you were so desperate to find your lovely bride to be, and yet look at where you stand now. Here, _with me_ rather than with your faithful knights.“ Sneered Ardyn, knowing full well he had hit a spot.

“Enough!” Snarled Noctis pushing him away. “Don’t assume I don’t know exactly what you’re trying to do. You won’t turn this against me. It was you who lure me to you. If anything, you are the one who is being clingy, _Ardyn_.”

And the Accursed full on laughed in his face, tears welling up in his eyes. “You don’t quite take the catch anymore, do you?”

Noctis stared at him with a dry smile. _“I learned from the best.”_

Ardyn purred, like the cat that got the cream – a look of vicious delight and burning pride flashing on his face.

He was about to add something, but then his expression suddenly turned thoughtful as he focused on something far behind the Crown Prince. He smoothly stated, “Why I must thank you for this most _enlightening_ night, I believe the time has come for me to take my leave.” Ardyn clicked his tongue and sighted dramatically in his usual overdramatic smug manner, as if he was truly dejected by the perspective of leaving the Crown Prince behind.

Outraged, Noctis raised his voice, “Now hold on a minute!” You can’t just walk out like this after everything that went down!”

“I’m afraid I can Your Majesty.” Ardyn said in the self assured slightly mocking tone of someone knowing they had all the cards in hand. “Unfortunately my presence is needed elsewhere.” Ardyn smiled lightly at something in the distance, tipping his hat in greeting. Puzzled, Noctis slowly spun around to glance at what Ardyn was seeing.

Or rather _who_.

Noctis went very still gradually paling as the seconds went by; turning around had been a mistake. He clenched his jaw, his teeth painfully grinding against each other as he trembled with barely contained rage.

_An enhanced magitech armor._

_A bloodthirsty executioner._

_The armed hand of the Empire._

**_Traitor._ **

**_H i m._ **

_Noctis saw red._

Fury vibrated through his very being and he mechanically set off towards his mortal enemy. However, Ardyn gripped him tightly by the arm, pressing him against his back to stop him from further advancing. Noctis went still, enable to move. His blood thrummed in harmony as he came in contact with the silky material of Ardyn’s white attire – he ignored the feeling, weakly trashing in the Chancellor grasp.

“Shh. Now Noctis, think carefully of your next move.” Ardyn’s features turning almost feral as he knowingly drown in his expression of anguish and rage. “For your sake I suggest that you avoid calling attention to yourself.”

“The night is still young; there is no need to spill unnecessary blood tonight.” He stated nonchalantly as if he was not mentioning the loss of human lives.

All at once, he slipped his hand off Noctis, lingering for a few seconds on his wrist. “Albeit, I definitely won’t stop you if you desire to enact your revenge. I know more than anyone, what abstention can do to a man.”

Noctis pushed the other away, still blinded by rage. Yet, the veracity of the redhead words resounded over and over like a broken record through his mind.

It killed him to admit it... But the other was right. His recklessness had already done enough damage as it was. He thought of how stupid and imprudent he had been to chase after Ardyn in Zegnautus Keep, without waiting for the support of his friends. The Prince could feel the headache approaching just by recalling all those useless years he had spend in stase state inside this cursed Crystal. 

The fact that the Astrals were all aware, and still had let it happen every time, without warning him... He was going to get sick with disgust. 

_No._

He unclenched his first, swallowing his frustration down - his blood was boiling nonetheless, but he could control it. He was tougher than this. Now was not the time to wreak everything he had worked for. He was _so_ close to seeing Luna again. To save her. Save them.

Yet, the temptation to run a sword through the betrayer was strong. He averted his eyes from the recoiling sight of the treacherous Captain of the Kingsglaive.

 _Revenge is best served cold_. Mine just happens to be an extra cold dish. He smiled inwardly, worryingly thinking that it was something the Accursed would say. It somehow crept him out enough to break from his trance.

Noctis’ eyes went automatically looking for his father and found him in the middle of a heated discussion with some pompous high-ups, the young man was however too far away to distinguish if the solicitors were Lucian or Niflheimian. The King proceeded to round around a corner disappearing from his sight as he invited the men to follow him. Political talk no doubt.

He took a deep breath through his nose.

It was alright.

Everyone is safe. They’re alright. Out of Niflheim's General’s reach. _Safe._

_For now at least._

_How long can this relative situation last?_ Noctis felt both frustrated and powerless, for not knowing the full extent of the events on the day of the Peace Treaty signing.

The Chancellor had smugly observed him for the past minute. The information should have scared him out, but to be fair, Noctis was honestly starting to get use to Ardyn’s overall creepiness. The older man continued to silently stare at him, with a smirk tugging the corner of his lips. He could feel him burning holes into the side of his face. Daring, _calling_ for him to look right back.

_Attention seeker._

Ardyn slightly quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

 _Had he said that out loud?_ He was sure he hadn’t. Odd.

He reluctantly obliged, relaxing his stance and toning down his murderous intents. He must have shown his resolve on his face considering the teasing reply he got for his surrender to logic and safety.

 _“Clever boy.”_ Ardyn’s lips quirked into a wistful smile full of contempt as their gaze locked back, “You took the right decision.” In the gap between their eyes an intense battle was fought.

“I’m certain we’ll have ample time to further _relish_ in each other company in a very near future. In the meantime, I shall long for you with great patience.”

_Noctis’ gaze followed him distrustfully as he slowly circled around him like a hungry wolf. “I bet you will.”_

The redhead casually brushed past him, letting out a dark chuckle as he gave his cheek a light teasing stroke. As electrocuted, Noctis instinctively flinched away from the flitting touch, warping his arms around his middle in self defence.

"Do greet the Princess for me, will you?” He drawled, his back facing him as he cleared a path among the fancy ball attendees, walking off with a lazy wave of the hand.

Noctis called out after him, “Don’t think this conversation is over just yet!” The older man’s silhouette gradually got swallowed by the crowd, melting every guest in one vast blur of unknown visages.

Just like that, the Accursed had vanished into thin air, disappearing into the pale moon and the glittering city.

Soul bond.

He was so screwed.

Hazy upon considering the possibilities and the potential for his lost of sanity if this continued, Noctis still had many questions shooting through his head. Especially about what to make of this conncetion. Should he reject it, accepting the consequences or embrace it hoping it won’t hinder his mission?

The Crown Prince remained frozen, shock propelling deeply into his heart as he sensed familiar waves of resentment and panic lodge into his mind. He found he had no control over the situation.

Oh Six. _What was he going to tell Luna?_

How will she react? He thought horrified by the turn of event the night had taken.

No.

He knew his friend. She would understand. The time was not to explain it to her either, not until he understood far more is afflictions that is to say.

So, rather than self-pitying on his fate, Noctis went out to look for Lunafreya; yet he double checked when something unmistakably red gleamed in the corner of his eye. His gaze dipped lower, noticing a bright scarlet rose was pinned to the lapel of his suit.

On his chest. Near his heart.

The febrile half-faded perfume penetrated his very soul, intoxicating his senses with abnormality and fatality.

Sulfur and sandalwood.

Sickly sweet plums.

_Ardyn’s scent._

He went to grab the flower carefully and winced when he prickled his finger on one sharp thorn. Mesmerized, he glanced at the tiny puncture he had just made on his thumb, blood was thinly tricking down, bright and vivid against his pale skin.

The thin petals appeared so delicate at first glance, yet their beauty only served at hiding sharp talons beneath deep crimson red. As it turned out roses were a very appropriate flower for the Accursed.

There was an odd feeling to his stomach and it felt like the world around him was drained of all noise. Everything was muted and distant, narrowing in radius as haziness spread through his mind. Thoughts violently assaulted him, completely capturing his brain and rendering any logical thought or conclusion impossible.

He felt someone discretly approaching him on his right. 

“Are you quite alright?” Came a sudden warm and familiar whisper, breaking the spell he was under. Noctis instantly recognized the coeurl like mask and the dashing black hair.

“I’m fine.” He heard himself mechanically saying, not even sparing a glance at the glaive as he intensely stared at his thumb, wondering if Ardyn could also feel the wound. He shook his head, wiping the blood off his thum on his expensive suit. 

The glaive nodded. His features then twisted into a deep frown, his eyes darting about them. Some gazes are the promise of protection; his was all that and more.

“I came as fast as I could. What exactly did Niflheim’s Chancellor wanted from you?” The other inquired, unconsciously stepping closer to physically shield him. “He didn’t figure out about you, _did he_?”

“. . .”

“Your Highness...?” Nyx whispered. The boy in front of him jolted, then froze in place, averting his gaze.

“No, all is well... I’m good now. The Chancellor only wanted a _dance_ , nothing more.”

Noctis dismissed the topic with a flick of the hand. “It doesn’t matter now.” It almost felt like his world was spinning, and he just wanted to sit down. However, there were much more pressing matters to care for.

The glaive was wearing a puzzled expression, not quite believing him it seemed; still he didn’t push the topic further.

“Where is Luna? Is she safe?” Queried the Prince with concern.

“Yes, she is for now, she is waiting for you as we speak at the end of the north balcony.” Noctis beamed up. “However, I don’t know how much time’s left before Niflheim realize she is missing."

There was a line of tension forming on the man’s forehead. He leant forward, settling a comforting hand on Noctis’ shoulder, nudging slowly toward the stairs.

“Come along, I'll take you to her.”

“Lead the way.” Noctis said with determination and barely contained apprehension, yet also overwhelming impatience.

The clear image of his childhood friend flashed brightly into his mind. She was radiant, the last sun’s rays warming her fair skin, as her blond bangs fell over her ocean eyes - lilies patterns embroidered on her dazzling white dress...

 _Finally._ They would be reunited at last. He longed to be near her, to save her.

“Right this way.” Provided the faithful soldier.

The glaive disappeared between the noisy attendees, the Crown Prince at his heels.

_Hold on, I’m almost there Luna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ;D
> 
> As always I'm waiting for your lovely reviews <3


End file.
